Boruto: Dream Escape
by KawaiiOtakuGirl4444
Summary: Boruto, Mitsuki and Sarada all had the day off from duty. They decided to go buy some bubbles and have some fun for once. They reached the training field. Sarada was blowing bubbles happily, Mitsuki joined in as well and Boruto was watching the girl before him. He wanted more than to be her friend. This is a collaboration with my favorite fanfiction author, William Russell.77995.
1. The day

**Hello everyone! this is my first BoruSara fanfiction, please bare with me. I don't own Naruto or any of these characters, please respect the official release.**

The sky was blue and beautiful in Konoha. Everyone was happy, they walked around the streets, went fishing and went to the park. nothing could possibly change the way things were going. along the streets of people having a great time was a boy with blonde banana like hair, light blue eyes, and he wore a black jack with jeans with red streaks going through them. His name is Boruto Uzumaki!

Boruto was having the timeof his life with his friends, a girl with black hair and wore a red length shirt and black shorts, her was Sarada Uchiha and there was a boy with silver hair and yellow eyes, his name was Mitsuki. They all were best friends, some might even say Sarada was their ring leader. Mitsuki started blowing bubbles with his bubble wand and holding the bottle in his left hand. Sarada was doing the same thing except her bottle was in her right hand. His were blue and her's is green. Boruto had an purple bottle but he didn't want to blow any of them.

Mitsuki was laughing "Boruto, Sarada check this out!" he blew the bubbles again and they came out even faster then the first time. "My bubbles are flowing like my wind chakra haha."

Sarada laughed historically and shook her head "Mines might not be as fast as yours but" sarada dipped her wand three times "They can always fight!" Sarada quickly blew four big bubbles at Mitsuki's bubbles, her bubbles ended up swallowing all of his and sailing up to the sky.

Mitsuki pretended to be hurt "No! My babies!"

Boruto shook his head "If you truly loved your babies then you wouldn't have let them got eaten by Sarada's bubbles." Sarada grinned in triumph but didn't say anything as she kept blowing many tiny bubbles from her wand. He had to admit Sarada was no push over, especially with her Mom's strength. Boruto truly believed Sarada can surpass her Mother and maybe even her father. The thought of it scared him a bit.

Mitsuki noticed Boruto staring at Sarada as she blew her bubbles, he figured maybe they should get a move on to find something else to do before they run out of bubbles to blow. "Boruto, Sarada" Boruto turned towards Mitsuki who started walking away from them, Sarada stopped blowing bubbles then exchanged looks with Boruto. "We should really get some more bubbles before we run out. That would be bad right?" Boruto and Sarada nodded.

The trio began walking away from training field (the place where Kakashi did the bell test for Naruto at) Boruto put his hands in his pockets, Sarada continued blowing bubbles along the way not really caring if she ran out of them or not. Mitsuki gestured over to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. "Let's go get something to eat first guys." Sarada was thinking about the way Boruto was staring at her earlier, surely she might have been crazy but to her it looked like Boruto was looking at her in awe. The thought made her blush, she quickly turned away from them and walked in the direction of the dumpling shop. Boruto noticed this "Sarada, where are you going?"

Sarada didn't turn around to answer them she waved her hand "To the dumpling shop, we can go for ramen another time guys." Her blush was fading away but she still didn't wait for them. Mitsuki tapped Boruto's shoulder "She truly is weird isn't she?" Boruto nodded and began walking after her, even though he was staring at her earlier in awe. He wasn't ready to tell Sarada how he felt about her, not yet.

Mitsuki and Boruto finally caught up to Sarada, she was facing the door and the sign said "Closed due to good weather" Sarada felt like her world just crumbled right before her eyes "C-Closed?!" she said in disbelief "Awww!" Boruto tapped her shoulder "Umm Sarada it's-" Sarada squeaked loudly and blushed at the contact. Mitsuki chuckled lowly, he checked to see what time it was . "Guys, I hate to break it to you but I have to go." Boruto nodded "Alright Mitsuki I'll catch you later." Sarada was still blushing and waved Mitsuki farewell as he dashed away. Sarada checked the time herself after her blush faded. Boruto studied her facial expression closely, she looked calm. Sarada caught his eye, Boruto quickly looked elsewhere feeling embarrassed.

Sarada let out another sigh "Sorry Boruto but I have to go now. I'll see you later okay?" she sounded sad and hopeless. Boruto didn't notice.

"Sarada, let me walk you home" he read the time and it said "six, forty-five." "Girls shouldn't walk out late by their-selves."

Sarada blushed at the gesture again and nodded "Sure Boruto, sound sgood to me." Sarada ran into a light jog towards her house and Boruto chased after her. Sarada giggled at the chase, it made her feel better about the evening. Boruto knew Sarada wasn't as fast as him but he let her have the lead anyways to see what she was going to do next. Sarada stopped by the alley, her house was around the corner.

Boruto looked at her face, he had wanted to kiss her since that day in the class room where he almost fell directly on top of her and kissed her but ended up catching her foot. He loved how strong she was and independent, Sarada was everything he wanted. "Thanks Boruto, I can make it form here." Boruto smiled.

"We got here faster then I thought."

Sarada let out a low sigh "Yeah, we did...anyways...Bye" Sarada started walking away from him slowly with her head down.

Boruto stood there not feeling like going anywhere until she was completely gone. His heart sank, he wanted to kiss her but he didn't. "Alright Sarada. I'll see you tomorrow." Boruto walked away feeling even more down that he missed his chance to finally kiss her.

Sarada heard him, she finally made it home with her heart heavy. Sakura greeted her at the door along with Sasuke "Sarada!" said Sakura "How was your day off?"

"..." Sarada didn't reply, she kept going upstairs to her room

Sasuke looked worried "Did one of those losers hurt my daughter?" Sakura shrugged not sure what happened.

 **This ends the first chapter! Boruto and Sarada feel pretty bad about not jumping the gun to kiss each other but that's okay! they'll probably kiss in chapter 2!. If you're a true fan of BoruSara then you'll follow, favorite and leave a comment for this story. If you only sticked around for one chapter then leave a comment!. I'll update every monday to thursday!.**

 **Bye~~~~**


	2. Let's Get Ramen!

**Sorry for being gone for nearly two weeks. Mid terms was happening and I really needed to focus. Let's carry on then.**

The Next day Sarada awakened in her bed just as the sun light beamed through her bed room window. She didn't want to get up, Sakura came busting into her room. "Sarada are you up?" Sarada groaned silently not trying to give herself away. "Sarada are you up?" she asked again while rubbing her head. Sarada groaned a bit but still didn't say anything towards Sakura. "Sarada dear if you don't get up then your father will come in here himself and wake you up." At the mention of Sasuke coming in her room and probably questioning her about her actions last night made her high alert not to give them any reason to think there's something wrong.

Sakura smiled warmly at Sarada as she moved her hair back from her face. "I'm up now.." she said groggily. Sakura nodded and started walking out her room saying "Breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes be sure to wash up, clean your room, do your hair and other fun stuff. Okay?" Sarada sighed lowly but smiled and says "You got it Mom." Sakura left the room and closed her door. Sarada sat up on her bed and looked around her room, It wasn't messy like usual, maybe because her mom ended up cleaning up her room while she was sleeping whatever the case was at least it was clean.

Sarada got out of bed and went to to her closet to find something to wear, it wasn't hard for her, she had many outfits of her favorite outfit so it wasn't hard for her to pick anything, sure she had a few other outfits that she liked to wear when she wanted to look good of course. "I'll wear this!" she said grabbing a fresh outfit form her closet then closed it back and walked to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she quickly undressed herself and sat her clothes on top of the closed toilet seat. She turned on the shower then hoped inside and started bathing herself, her mind often wondered about last night but she didn't let it bother her for today was a new day and with a new day comes a new chance to get what she wants. Several minutes later she finished her shower and left the bathroom and walked downstairs to have breakfast with her parents.

After Breakfast Sarada quickly left her house and went to go meet up with Mitsuki and Boruto in front of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. "Maybe I'll get lucky!" She said to herself. Sarada crossed the street and went inside the Ramen Shop she saw Boruto eating his third and final bowl of Ramen and Mitsuki apparently has ate four bowls and was on his fifth bowl, next to Mitski, was a third companion, she was medium height maybe 5'6', she was light caramel with black hair and yellow catlike eyes, she wore a pink kimono with black sandals. Sarada stood there as she tried to figure out who was this girl. Her figure was slim and apparently her chest was a medium average due to her bra lining around her neck. Mitsuki turned around and smiled "Sarada, you're finally here." Boruto turned around and saw her, he tapped a spot next to him.

Sarada nodded to Mitsuki "Yeah I am, who's this?" The girl turned to face Sarada, she smiled and extended her hand towards her. "Hello Sarada, my name is Kina Yatsabuki." Sarada shook her hand a bit cautiously. "Nice to meet you Yatsabuki, how old are you?" Kina thought on it for a moment. "I'm twelve tears old, how about yourself?" Sarada thought on it, she knew Boruto was thirteen and Mitsuki was probably the same age as him. "I'm twelve years old too." she replied.

Boruto didn't say anything as the two seemed really deep in their conversation, he nudged Mitsuki. "Girls are weird am I right?" Mitsuki laughed lowly ands nodded his head. "I'm starting to regret making a new friend already, how about yourself?" Boruto nodded in agreement. Sarada mentioned for Mitsuki to move down one so she and Kina can talk to each other more, without the boys listening in on them.

 **And that concludes this chapter!This ends the first chapter! Boruto and Sarada feel pretty bad about not jumping the gun to kiss each other but that's okay! they'll probably kiss in chapter 2!. If you're a true fan of BoruSara then you'll follow, favorite and leave a comment for this story. If you only sticked around for one chapter then leave a comment!. I'll update every monday to thursday!.**

 **Bye~~~~**


	3. Let's get Ramen part 2

**Here's the third exciting chapter! Sorry I know I said every Monday through Thursday but with my school schedule the way it is, I couldn't do anything, Not to worry I made the upcoming six chapters more interesting though.!**

Boruto, Mitsuki, Sarada and Kina all sat inside the Ramen shop talking. Boruto mainly listened as Mitsuki talked. "Boruto I'm telling you, we can pull this off by the end of the day if we work really hard at it." Boruto shook his head only half listening to what Mitsuki was saying.

Boruto continued eating his Ramen then says "Mitsuki, you're prank isn't half bad to be honest but I'm just saying, it's too big and too dull... Why would you create something like that, that can get us in trouble unless..." Boruto started thinking Mitsuki's plan over in his head 'We paint the academy three different colors then we'll pain the side walk three different colors... something like from Alice in Wonderland.. We'll obviously get caught if we attempt it... wait' Boruto's eyes narrowed before looking at Mitsuki. Mitsuki stared back and didn't respond. Boruto finished eating "You want us to get caught don't you Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki laughed nervously "Umm.."

Sarada over heard the conversation then chirped in. "How about we do something else besides trying to pull pranks. Boruto chose yesterday's activity, he wanted to blow bubbles. Now it's your turn Mitsuki, what do you want to do?"

Mitsuki thought on it carefully, he re-thought her words in his head 'Now it's your turn Mitsuki, what do you want to do?.' Mitsuki opened his eyes and cleared his throat "I want to go to the Haunted Mansion on Main street. It's worth taking a look at,I mean everyone who went there says it's haunted so... This would confirm my suspicion of that house."

Sarada's eyes widened a bit in fear, she absolutely hated haunted places, especially ghost but she didn't show any emotion towards it. She nodded her head twice "All right, well let's go there now while we still have time."

Boruto shook his head no. "Sarada the first thing about haunted locations is, you go there at night, that way it can be more certain we'll see a ghost or not. For now we can all go home and get some sleep then meet up on Main street."

Kina smiled a bit and payed for her lunch and started walking out the Ramen Shop. Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki watched as she walked out the shop. Kina flashed a smile towards them "I'll see you all there, It'll be fun to go ghost hunting. It's a bit weird but reasonable." She walked out the Ramen Shop then made a right at the corner and continued walking.

Sarada looked over to Boruto who was paying for his food as well and was about to leave. She wanted to yell 'Boruto wait a moment!' or 'Boruto please kiss me you idiot!'. She didn't say anything, she adjusted her glasses on her face and watched as he left the Ramen Shop. She felt a bit sad to see him go but she knew they would all meet up again soon, this made her feel even better. Not only will the four of them be inside an haunted house but it'll be dark which means no one will see what she'll do once she gets Boruto alone. Her cheeks heated up at the thought of him smashing his lips onto hers, his tongue invading her mouth and exploring more, his hands traveling down her body to her butt. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mitsuki poking her cheek. "H-Huh?" she was still blushing but it was fading.

Mitsuki repeated himself again "I was saying, will your folks let you come out late? we'll be meeting up there at ten pm sharp."

Sarada nodded her head "Of course they will. Mom and Dad are a couple of push overs when it comes to me."

Mitsuki laughed a bit "All right then We'll see you there Sarada." Sarada paid for her food before Mitsuki and left the Ramen shop. Mitsuki waited for Sarada to be gone fully before paying for his food, he didn't get up directly, he stayed seated for a few minutes then walked out. He walked calmly, his eyes shifted around the streets a bit, he felt a presence... a familiar presence, In the alley across the street he saw a tall snake like creature, he watched as it took it's shape. He smiled a bit but didn't make any attempt to blow the man's cover. He sighed in relief and says lowly to the shadowy snake man. "It's good to see you Dad. How've you been?" Orochimaru smiled his menacing smile to him and replied "Mitsuki, I've been well. I see you're going to check out the haunted house on Main street." Mitsuki smiled more and nodded.

 **This concludes chapter 3! I know I've missed a day or two so... I'll post the other two chapters later on today.** **If you're a true fan of BoruSara then you'll follow, favorite and leave a comment for this story. If you only sticked around for one chapter then leave a comment!. I'll update every monday to thursday!.**

 **Bye~~~~**


	4. Haunted house Sarada pov

**Here I am with the second updated chapter today! I'm so glad you guys stuck around for so long, considering I don't always... You know. But Thank you for continuing the saga with me! ^^. I owe all thanks to you guys- oh I should tell you that Kina Yatsabuki is created by Roxas-Arc 2. He let me um have her to keep but still, I just wanted to say that and don't worry, I won't rush the story like that haha. Thanks for the reviews ^^**

Time Check: 9:45 pm

Location: Uchiha Compound

Sarada had been awakened due to her alarm clock that ringed. Her alarm clock wasn't anything special, it was a red rooster with a green feathery tail. She stretched her arms and turned it off groggily, she forgot all about how bad she wanted a kiss from Boruto, what took over her mind was something far worse then anything she could imagine. Ghost Hunting, they were Ghost Hunting in the most Haunted location there was in Konoha! She believed the cemetery was far more creepier at night then anything. "Ughh... Why does it have to be Ghost? Who do they think we are? Scooby-Doo?."

She shook her head again and climbed out of bed, she was wearing her outfit as usual and she put her shoes on when she slipped out of bed. Sarada reached behind her bed and grabbed some mouth wash, she never liked the way her breath tasted in the morning, she took a swig of the mouth wash and swished it around in her mouth. 'swish swish swish' it went. She gargled a bit then looked out her window and spitted inside the trash can below her window. Her room was on the second floor as usual, so how was she able to see into the dark from up there?.

Sarada popped her head back into her room, she grabbed a water bottle from under her bed and used it to rinse her mouth out. She peaked her head out the window again and spitted into the garbage can, she ducked back inside her room at the sound of her parents room door opening. Her glasses disagreed with her and fell off her face and down into the dark, she heard a faint 'Ting' sound, signaling they hit the pavement. Sarada closed her window and laid back down in bed while squinting at her room door.

It opened and Sakura entered, Sarada closed her eyes quickly and pretended to be sleep. Sakura smiled and walked back out her room thus closing the door behind her and continued to her room and closed the door. Sarada's eyes shot open after a moment, she quickly made her way to the door, she opened it and squinted into the darkness as best as she could. It was blurry but she knew her parent's weren't in the halls or awake, she tip toed as fast as she could, once at the stairs she held onto the rail and walked down slowly while counting in her head 'We have seventeen steps here...one...two...five...eight' small creaking noises could be heard beneath each step she took.

Sarada finally made it downstairs, she ran to the front door and opened it silently, she heard strange noises coming from her parents bed room, the vents traveled the sound and she heard her Mom saying. "Ah, Sasuke, more ah~" Sarada knew exactly what was happening,she left the house and locked it behind her. She ran to the side of the house where the garbage cans were. "Where are my glasses?" she kept walking in the dark then she heard something beneath her feet go 'Craaack'.

Sarada lifted her feet up and bent down to pick up her glasses, they were cracked. One of her lense were broken into pieces and the other one was just there scratched up. She pocketed her glasses and rapidly made her way to main street. When Sarada got there, she surprisingly was the second one there, Mitsuki was first. He was waiting outside the house.

"Mitsuki?" she said in a mid pitched whisper.

Mitsuki turned to her and smiled his usual smile, but soon enough it faded once he saw her glasses "What happened?" he asked.

Sarada shook her head "I'll tell you another time Mitsuki."

Mitsuki flashed a look of concern mixed with worry "Sarada, did your parents let you come out tonight with us or did you sneak out if your house just to get here?"

Sarada laughed awkwardly and still dodged the question "Like I said I'll tell you another time."

 **This concludes chapter 4! I know I've missed a day or two so... I'll post the other two chapters later on today.** **If you're a true fan of BoruSara then you'll follow, favorite and leave a comment for this story. If you only sticked around for one chapter then leave a comment!. I'll update every monday to thursday!.**

 **Bye~~~~**


	5. Haunted house Boruto pov

**Hey, sorry for the long break. To make up for it, I'll go ahead and make some on friday. This chapter will tell Boruto's side**.

Time check: 8:45pm

Location: Uzumaki Household

Boruto had just finished eating dinner with his family, it was such a lovely dinner, Naruto was home for the weekend, Hinata didn't have to go to work today either. This almost made them seem like a regular family on regular nights. Boruto looked over to Hinata, she caught his eye and smiled at him. Boruto smiled back, his eyes darted over to Himawari, she was playing with Naruto's hair, she haven't noticed him staring at her. He shifted his eyes over to Naruto, Naruto was smiling and laughing while engaging in conversations with both Himawari and Hinata. Naruto nodded in Boruto's direction.

Naruto smiled friendly "Boruto, is there something wrong?"

Boruto shook his head no while looking down at the table, his eyes were starting to water up, this was the moment he's wanted for so long. His dad was finally home and he wasn't a clone this time. "Nothing Dad, everything's fine."

Naruto patted Himawari's head "That's good then. We're going to start cleaning up now. I'll take out the garbage."

Boruto quickly got up smiling while holding his tears back "I'll do it Dad, just sit here and talk with Mom and Himawari."

Himawari smiled and grabbed onto Naruto's jacket gently "That's great! Now the conversation can never end."

Hinata laughed a bit at Himawari's remark "Sweety, all good conversations must come to an end sometimes."

"Well then I'll find a way to keep the conversation flowing!"

Boruto walked to the kitchen and grabbed the trash bags, he walked out the house and into the dark alley. He took the lids off the garbage cans and out the trash bags inside them, he quickly put the lids on afterwards. He looked around a bit and finally after not being able to hold them in anymore he let his tears fall freely. He smiled as they fell to the ground. He thought about their moment they were having in the house,he stood outside for ten minutes before Himawari came out there.

Himawari stood on the back porch "Boruto, are you still out here?" Boruto turned to face her, she could tell he's been crying. "Are you okay?"

Boruto nodded and wiped his tears "Yeah I'm fine Himawari."

"All right, be sure to come inside soon." Himawari went inside the house and left the door open.

Boruto nodded and quickly made his way inside the house, once inside he locked the door and proceeded to the living room. He saw them three still sitting there. Boruto looked at the clock, it read '9:15pm' Boruto sighed lowly then walked over to them.

Hinata was the first to notice him "Boruto, you're back."

Naruto smiled "Good job champ. You took out the trash."

Boruto nodded "Yeah I am back and thanks dad. If you guys don't mind um... Can I go meet up with Sarada, Mitsuki and our new friend at ten pm?"

Hinata was about to object when Himawari chirped in "Let him go Mom and Dad. It really means a lot to him."

Hinata exchanged glances with Naruto and nodded "I don't see why not."

Naruto flashes her a toothy grin "Sure he can, it be great."

Boruto's eyes light up with hope. He hugged both of his parents "Thanks guys!" he broke the embrace and ran up to his room and jumped in the bed for a couple minutes of sleep.

~~~Time Skip. Thirty five minutes after he fell asleep~~~

Boruto woke up and read the time it said '9:50pm' he quickly got dressed and left the house. He felt sad to leave his home so soon but he had other matters to attend to. He began walking down the street, along the way he ran into Kina

"Kina" he called out to her

Kina turned to face him and stops on her tracks "Boruto"

"Are you on your way to the agreed location?"

Kina nodded "Yeah I am. How about yourself?"

He nodded as well "Yeah." he stole a glance at what she was wearing, she wore black leggings and skirt with a pink top. "You look great"

Kina smiled "Thanks, you look good too."

Boruto laughed "Thank you. Come on let's go." Boruto began leading them to the house. After a few mins passed they came up to the house amd they saw Mitsuki and Sarada standing outside it. Kina walked faster over to them and greeted them.

Mitsuki highed fived Boruto as he approached them "You made it."

Boruto nods "Of course I am."

Sarada hugged Kina a bit uncomfortably, she still wasn't use to having another girl hang out with them. "The gangs all here."

Mitsuki looked at the house "We'll pair up inside." he looked at the time and it read '9:59pm'

Sarada nodded "let's all go in." with that being said, they all went towards the house.

 **This concludes chapter 5! I know I've missed four days so... I'll post the other two chapters later on today.** **If you're a true fan of BoruSara then you'll follow, favorite and leave a comment for this story. If you only sticked around for one chapter then leave a comment!. I'll update every monday to thursday!.**

 **Bye~~~~**


	6. Ghostly encounter

**Hey guys, i know I've been gone for a very long time and I'm sorry. My grand-mom is in a very tough spot right now, I'm not going to say what spot she's stuck in but.. yeah**

Sarada, Boruto, Mitsuki and Kina all stood in the living room if the house. The walls were dirty and molded, the wooden floors were still strong, there wasn't any furniture in there though. The living room and dinning room had holds in their walls and the windows were boarded up. Down the hall was a bathroom to the left then a bit further down would be the kitchen, the kitchen too had holes and mold. The bathroom was freezing cold and dirty.

Sarada loomed around the living room carefully, she noticed there wasn't anything creepy here at all. "Oh.." she began with an uneasy voice "We're in.." she shaked lightly with fear.

Boruto noticed Sarada's glasses were broken "What happened to your glasses?"

Kina noticed it as well but waited for her reply.

Sarada sighed and took them off seeing it was useless to try and see through them "I dropped them out the window by accident.."

Boruto shook his head "I see. So you're parents let you come?"

Sarada shook her head no "I snuck out to be honest. I didn't want you guys thinking I was a chicken or anything."

Kina chirped in "We wouldn't have thought that. But.. Let's worry about this later and focus on the task at hand."

Mitsuki chuckled at how Kina was taking charge "Indeed, we're here to see if this place is haunted amd as far as we can tell the living room and dinning room isn't haunted at all."

Sarada let out a small sigh then nods her head. "Sure, let's just do this and get it out the way." she slowly started walking towards the kitchen. Boruto and Mitsuki followed her. Kina started following them when she caught a glimpse of a white orb, perhaps it was just someone using a flash light.

The walls by the bathroom were filthy! mold is covering the walls. The brown door to their left lead to the bathroom. Inside it were yellow stained walls, the tub looked gold when it was really white. the sink had fallen apart and the toilet had this dark grey color to it, signaling it was dirt.

Mitsuki reached his arm out to open the door when Boruto stopped him. "What?" he asked Boruto in his usual tone. "Why'd you stop me?"

Boruto let Mitsuki's hand go. "Have you ever seen any horror movies? If a door is closed or locked just leave it alone." Boruto waited for Mitsuki to walk away from the bathroom door. Sarada waited for Kina to go to the kitchen.

Kina looked over her shoulder to Sarada "We're going to be pairing up. Mitsuki and Boruto can handle themselves."

Sarada nodded a bit uneasy "Yeah, you're right. let's go ahead and check out the kitchen." She started walking to the kitchen. Kina watched as Sarada led the way to the kitchen and followed after her.

The Kitchen area had mold all over the walls, the cabinets were torn apart, the refrigerator had been covered in dirt and the sinks had been missing. There was a smell erupting from the kitchen area as well, it smelled like flesh or musty pipes either way it stink. Sarada covered her nose with one hand while fanning the air with her other hand. "Pee-yew! Oh my gawd!"

Kina was covering her nose as well, she to found the smell unbearable "I think we might die from this smell" Kina pointed over to the stove "It's coming from in there." she started walking over to the stove, the closer she got the stronger the smell got. "O-Oh..." groaned Kina as she clamped her hands over her nose more trying not to gag. Without further hesitation Kina held her breathe and yanked the oven dorr open on the stove and to her surprise, there's some kind of animal rotting away in the oven. Kina's eyes widened and she quickly shut it.

Sarada grabbed the door knob to the in closed back porch and yanked it open. She put her glasses on to see if anyone was on the back porch but they weren't, after making sure she quickly tucked her broken glasses into her pockets and activated her Sharingan "If I'm going to do this then I'll see better with my sharingan.. I hope." Sarada did three sweeps of the back porch and the backyard before confirming they were the only ones there. "Kina come on." She looked behind her and saw Kina standing right behind her. Sarada squeaked and took three steps away from the confused Kina.

Boruto and Mitsuki finally decided to leave the bathroom alone. They followed the girls to the back porch. Boruto was holding his nose because of the smell and Mitsuki wasn't being effected by the smell at all. to him, it smelled fine. Boruto glanced at Mitsuki and forced himself to talk "You don't smell this?!" he gagged after the smell entered his mouth.

Mitsuki shook his head no "It smells just as it normally smells." He looked over to his right and saw a staircase leading to the second floor and a door leading to the basement. "Boruto and I will check out the second floor, I suggest Sarada and Kina, heck out the basement." with that being said Mitsuki led Boruto to the second floor.

The smell seemed to have faded away when they went upstairs. Boruto paid extra close attention to how the walls weren't molded at all up here nor did it have a smell. Finally at the top of the stairs it led into a mini living room, there was a pole sticking out from the ceiling to the floor, there was a bathroom to their right and a bedroom directly in front of them. Mitsuki saw Boruto walking towards the bathroom door. "Boruto, let's check out the bedroom first."

Boruto stopped reaching for the door knob and nodded "Sure, either way works for me." he walked over to the bedroom door and to his surprise it opened! They went inside the room and looked around, they noticed the walls were blue and the floor was made of wood, in the center of the room was a pink Disney bed and a circular window above it, letting in moonlight to help brighten up the room. Across from the bed was a pink Disney television and dresser and on the walls were drawings. Mitsuki examined the drawings closely, his eyes widened after he noticed what it was.

Boruto turned his attention over to the closet door "Mitsuki, I'm going to open the closet."

Mitsuki tried to find his voice and nodded "All right but before you do that, come over here and take a look at these drawings."

Boruto grabbed the drawing from Mitsuki's hand and examined it. On the paper were four figures standing outside this big brown blob, it looked like something a kindergartner would draw. "What's so fascinating about this drawing Mitsuki?" Mitsuki pointed to the four figures again before he spoke the closet door flung open and three kids fell out it. Two of them were girls and one was a guy. The first girl was a caramel, she had her brown hair braided, she wore a long grey shirt that covered her knees and she had one long black socks that came up to her knees. No-one knew if she wore anything under the sweater, she stood at 5'6'. The second girl stood at 5'4' she wore an turquoise sailor uniform with a short skirt, she had blue sandals on her feet, she was a yellow-bone. Finally the boy, he stood at 5'5', he wore a red shirt and black jeans with white Nike's. He was white with blonde hair and green eyes.

The strange boy rubbed the back of his head while sitting up on the floor "Owww.."

The girl in grey was holding her right arm "Are you two all right?" her voice sounded worry.

The girl in the sailor uniform nodded her head "Yeah."

The girl in grey sighed in relief "Good."

Boruto exchanged glances with Mitsuki but didn't say anything "..."

Mitsuki interrupted them "Excuse me but, why were you inside the closet?"

The girl in grey stared at Mitsuki "We got stuck inside there. It was really cold in there."

Mitsuki nodded his head "I see. if you don't mind me asking, can you tell me your names?"

She nodded her head yes. "My name is Grace Barington and that girl" she said pointing to the girl in the sailor suit "Is my little cousin Racheal Barington and this boy" she gestured to the one in red. "Is my big brother Nadine Barington."

Boruto watched them for a bit then looked at the closet then back to the three kids before them. "Oh" was all he could say for this matter.

Grace walked closer to Mitsuki "Who are you guys?" her voice was calm and sweet.

Mitsuki blushed a bit but it soon faded before she could call it. "I am Mitsuki and this boy is my best friend Boruto Uzumaki."

Nadine listened to them before speaking "What brings you here to our house?"

Boruto continued staring at them, something seemed off about these three but he couldn't figure it out. His eyes scanned their bodies, everything seemed natural about them but once his eyes hit the floor just when the moon light entered the room again, he saw their feet floating two inches off the ground. The color from his eyes drained but he didn't dare say anything "...Mitsuki" he said in a sharp voice.

Mitsuki continued talking "We're ghost hunting for ghost is all."

Racheal's eyes gleamed in delight "OOOO ghost hunting?!" she said hugging her arms.

Mitsuki nodded "That's right, my friend and I are looking for them right now."

Nadine scuffed "Fine, what about the other two people who entered this house with you?"

Boruto tried to get Mitsuki's attention again "...Mit...suki" he said a bit louder.

Mitsuki looked over to Boruto, his eyes were dropped on their feet, Mitsuki followed his gaze and froze.

Sarada and Kina had made it to the basement, it was dark but her Sharingan allowed her to see in the darkness. There wasn't anything in the basement besides an old box in the far corner of the room. The basement smelled even worse then the kitchen and back porch did. "Pee-yew" said Kina waving her hand around in the dark trying tonget some kind of air. "It stinks down here too!"

Sarada didn't say anything because she knew it was true. "Yeah it does."

Kina walked a bit further out from Sarada "Can you see anything with those red pearls?" she giggled.

Sarada rolled her eyes in annoyance then shook her head "Nope, there's nothing down here at all, besides some boxes."

"Boxes?"

"Yeah" Sarada pointed dead ahead of Kina. "You're closer to them."

Kina took four steps forward before bumping into a box "Ow" she said "I think I found them." she opened the boxes, that was a big mistake because an even stronger smell hit her, Kina vomited into the box and quickly backed away from it while wiping her mouth. She held onto her stomach, it started hurting. "Let's go.. I don't feel too good down here."

Sarada sheepishly smirked "Awww but I'm enjoying the smell down here."

Kina furrowed her eye brows "If that's the case then" she pulled Sarada's hand from over her nose and blew her breath as hard as she could. Sarada closed her eyes tightly when the smell of vomit hit her nose, she turned her head in a disgusted manner. Kina released Sarada's hand and smiled in triumph hoping she'd change her mind. "How about now? Can we go?"

Sarada nodded while trying to find some air but all she smelled was vomit and she felt as if she was suffocating from it. "Oh god.. I can't smell anything besides your vomit breathe.." she continued trying to find more air "Let's go.." she said turning around. Kina pointed at the door

"Wait Sarada, Look!" in the door way was a tall dark shadow and it wasn't too happy to see anyone in it's basement. Kina backed up a bit unsure if it was a person or a ghost or if it was a man or women, she hoped it wasn't a man.

Sarada's breathing quickened as she stood there staring at the dark shadow but thanks to her sharingan, she saw the figure was a man, he looked around the age thirty-five, he was muscular, his hair was white and a chain was sticking out his neck. Sarada looked down to his hands and saw two giant butcher knives in each hand dripping with blood, she glanced up at the man's face again and let out a blood gurgling scream "Ahhhhh!" Kina covered her ears as tightly as she could as the screaming continued.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Scream Sarada, she didn't move as for the figure was trying to cover his ears but the noise didn't die down no time soom. He fell to his knees as the screaming continued, he looked like he was in pain before vanishing away. "Sarada's screams stopped and her Sharingan deactivated themselves. Kin got up and ran over to Sarada "Are you okay? Did It hurt you?" Sarada didn't reply, she as shaking in fear. Kina noticed it but didn't say anything about it. "Okay, I get it. Let's go find the boys and get out of here. Okay?"

Sarada nodded rapidly while trembling still, Kina led them back upstairs to the back porch, when they reached it, they saw Boruto and Mitsuki running outside. Kina and Sarada quickly followed them out the house. Mitsuki looked over to everyone "Are we all here?"

Boruto nodded "Yeah, we are."

Sarada trembled more, scared for her life.

Kina held onto Sarada "I'll take her home guys." before they could speak she teleported to Sarada's room and sat Sarada on the bed who was still trembling. Kina wasn't sure what else she could do for her friend. She left her phone number on Sarada's dresser and left.

 **This concludes chapter 6! I'll post the other two chapters later on today.** **If you're a true fan of BoruSara then you'll follow, favorite and leave a comment for this story. If you only sticked around for one chapter then leave a comment!. I'll update every monday to thursday!.**

 **Bye~~~~**


	7. Day at The Beach

**Let us continue the BoruSara Adventure!**

The Next Day

The evening sunlight beamed into Boruto's bedroom window. He didn't wake up directly, he let himself become bathed in the nice absorbent rays. His mind continued racing between yesterday's events and to what Kina had told him about Sarada. The three children gave them a warning not to return to that house or they'll surely be killed by some big bulky ghost. He's tried to kill them three but they're always hiding from him. A wise choice for a ghost to do. He wondered if he should ask Mitsuki about what Kina told them was truthful or not. According to her, Sarada opened one of the boxes and vomited from the smell that was inside the box and what was inside this box that caused her to puke? Human remains. He remembered hearing a scream then He and Mitsuki went outside to check it out. a few seconds later Sarada and Kina came up behind them at the same time.

There was a knock on his bedroom door and a very light cheery voice spoke "Boruto" it belonged to Himawari "It's time to get up. Mom and Dad wants to take us to the beach today." you can hear the knob twisting a few times. "Why is your bedroom door locked Boruto?" Boruto yawned and opened his eyes just in time to see Himawari's chakra melting the door knob before she opened it. "Boruto! you were awake this whole time?! How come you didn't say anything?" Himawari deactivated her Byakugan and chakra from around her hand and door knob. "I thought you were gone or something."

Boruto shook his head no. "I'm up Hima. Tell Mom and Dad I'll be down in a few minutes okay?"

Himawari smiled while holding her swimsuit in close to her chest "All right, I'll make sure to tell them that!" she said cheerfully before leaving his room and closing the door back behind her. Boruto rubbed his eyes a bit before sitting up on the bed. His eyes darted over to his closet, he wondered if he still had his swimwear or did he throw it out? He got out of bed and walked over to his closet and opened his door, inside his closet was his usual black and red jacket suit, his Dad's old orange jumpsuit and a few other casual outfits. He reached out to the rack and moved everything around a few times, he came across a lot of his jackets all for different occasions. He had an blue and black Adidas jacket hanging up, a green leprechaun jacket for Saint Patrick's Day, an American flag color jacket and a few other flag color jackets. Finally! at the very back of everything was his white T-shirt that had a sign on it which read 'I love to play in water.' and his black shorts that matched, it had the logo on it that said 'Water Baby'. He found it a bit silly to still have such a thing. without further more he grabbed his swimwear along with his casual jacket outfit, just to have something else to wear.

Boruto closed his closet door and tossed his swimwear on his bed. He ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind himself. Twenty-two minutes later Boruto emerge from the bathroom fully dressed and freshened. He took his dirty clothes from yesterday into his room and tossed them in a dirty hamper that had a sign over it which read 'Need Wash Here'. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his swimwear, surely he'll change his clothes once he gets to the beach. He placed his swimwear inside a bag he had, in the bag was his swimwear, blue sandals, goggles, four small water guns, three packs of balloons and drying towels. He zipped his bag up after he put his phone charge in it. He tossed his bag over his shoulder and put it on then ran downstairs next to Himawari.

Himawari was waiting by the front door, she already changed into her swimwear, she rocked back and forth on her heels. "Hey, Boruto." she said smiling more "I see you're coming with us! that's great you know."

Boruto laughed a bit at Himawari's enthusiasm "Hey, Himawari and yeah I am. I didn't want to stay here by myself you know."

She nodded her head "True facts." Boruto looked at Himawari "How old are you again?" he asked feeling dumb that he forgotten her age.

Himawari pretended to think on it and held up four fingers "I'm four years old. Shouldn't you know this?" she said jokingly.

Boruto laughed awkwardly "Where's Mom and Dad?"

Himawari pointed to Naruto coming from the kitchen way. "There's Daddy, Mommy should be in there too."

Naruto grinned as he approached his kids. He wore orange shorts with a black shirt and black sandals. Boruto noticed everyone seemed to be getting dressed ahead of time. "Boruto, did you have fun with your friends last night?" asked Naruto carefully.

Boruto nodded "Sure did. Thanks for letting me go."

"Don't mention it Boruto." Naruto smiled more while looking at them.

Himawari giggled at the pair "Aww so sweet. I'll go get mommy." she took Boruto's bag and ran upstairs, a few seconds later she ran back downstairs and sat his bag by him. She winked at him then ran in the kitchen. Boruto smiled and shook his head laughing some. Naruto wondered where did his kids get these weird sense of humors from, then again just look at who they're parents are. Himawari crept into the kitchen, she ducked lowly while advancing in there. She thought of many ways to get her Mom's attention, when she peaked around the corner she saw her Mom wearing a one piece bikini but she seemed to be doing something. Himawari curiously went closer and she saw her Mom holding what appeared to be a gun. This gun was different from any gun she's ever seen on television, it was metallic blue with a weird logo on it that read tut. She looked at her Mom's right side of her chest and saw the same logo branded there. Himawari waited for her Mom to finish putting the weapon away before shouting "Boo!"

Hinata already noticed Himawari's presence before Himawari even entered the kitchen, she pretended to be scared and jumped back "Ahh!"

Himawari giggled "I scared you Mommy!" she did a little victory dance. It looked like she was doing the robot mixed with the chicken dance.

Hinata placed her hand over her chest and nods "You scared me really good." Hinata chewed her lower lip gently, she must address Himawari's spying before she says something about her brand logo. "Himawari, how long were you hiding in the kitchen?"

Himawari thought on it "Only for a minute or two. I also saw you holding a gun Mommy but this gun was... different from any gun I've seen on television."

Hinata shushed her "Okay" she said in a serious tone "Don't tell anyone that you saw that. Don't tell them about anything."

Himawari nodded "What about your matching logo?"

"That's even worse if anyone finds out... anyways" she said returning to her pleasant tone. "Shall we go to the beach?"

Himawari nodded and smiled "Yes!" Hinata led Himawari back to the living room, once they reached the front door they found a note and on it read 'Hinata, Boruto and I went on ahead without you and Himawari. Be sure to catch up. There's a scroll that'll teleport you two right to the beach with us. signed Naruto and Boruto Uzumaki' Hinata flipped over the note and slide her finger over the teleportation seal, the next thing she knows. Himawari and her is at the beach with Boruto and Naruto. Naruto had finished setting up their site on the beach and smiled at her. Himawari dropped her things and ran to the water.

Boruto ran after her saying "Wait Himawari! slow down!" He said it too late and the waves swallowed them whole. Himawari pulled her self up for air giggling.

Boruto popped up a few seconds after her with his hair drenched in water "I didn't know you could walk on water Himawari."

Himawari nodded her head "Of course I can. Just look at who my Mommy is." Himawari turned around in the direction of Naruto and Hinata. once she did, she saw Sasuke wearing his swimwear. a plain black shirt with blue shorts, Sakura in a bikini and Sarada in her one piece. Not only that but Mitsuki and Kina were with them as well. Himawari turned to Boruto, he kept his gazed locked onto Sarada. He stared at her for so long that he noticed she still wasn't wearing her glasses, the Sharingan would drain her chakra reserves if she doesn't turn it off.

Sarada fell in the sand and made a disgusted face "Yuck!" She cried.

Kina offered her hand to help the girl up. "Take my hand Sarada." Sarada gladly took it and followed her to the wet part of the sand.

Mitsuki had made his way to the waves and was currently swimming over to Himawari and Himself, Himawari giggled when she noticed Mitsuki held onto water guns and water balloons. "Big brother, I think we're in-" she was interrupted when a water ballon smacked her in the face causing her to fall under water again. Boruto and Himawari popped up for air. The two began spitting beach water out of their mouths. Himawari turned her attention to Mitsuki who threw at least six or seventeen water balloons at them at one time.

Boruto's eyes widened a bit as every last water balloon splashed in the water around them "Himawari, we have to-" he was cut off by a small vortex sucking the two in then spinning them around and spitting them back out, like a piece of chewed up bubble gum. Boruto gasped for air once he and Himawari were laying on their backs in the sand.

Himawari opened her eyes "Water... so much water.." she said outloud

Boruto found it clear, that Himawari might not want to drink anymore water for the next two days.

Mitsuki smiled in triumph as he stood there smiling from ear to ear. "I caught two weird fishes. One Boru-pipe and an Hima-fish."

"Ha. " said Boruto sarcastically. As time went on the day ended, Kina and Sarada got some good information out of one another. Mitsuki became the king of water balloon fighting and Himawari had experinced the fear of drowning.

 **This concludes chapter 7! I'll post the other two chapters later on today.** **If you're a true fan of BoruSara then you'll follow, favorite and leave a comment for this story. If you only sticked around for one chapter then leave a comment!. I'll update every monday to thursday!.**

 **Bye~~~~**


	8. Coming Clean

**Here we are! Chapter eight at last! Before, I continue. I just want to say, I know I have a few, couple or a lot of grammar errors in these chapters but.. I'm working on a way to fix that! mm, oh also. Mid-terms is this upcoming Tuesday, So I won't be able to upload any chapters until two weeks from now. Which is why I'm currently working on chapters 9 to 11 right now. Okay? Thanks for understanding and excuse me for any Sentence Fragments and any other errors you notice. Thanks in advanced.**

The Next Day

Sarada rolled out of her bed and fell on the floor "Ouch!" she cried out as her head bumped the floor "My head!" she sat up with her eyes closed and held her head for a few seconds then opened her eyes. Her vision didn't fade at all but it was starting to blur, she never told her parents her glasses were broken because she sneaked outside two nights ago. She squinted a bit more and she sighed, she wondered if she should just come clean and tell her parents what she did. Despite the consequences, she needed a new set of eyes and fast. Sarada placed her hand on the wall and felt along it until she reached her parents room. She knocked twice and waited for five minutes and got no reply. She knocked a third time and Sakura spoke.

"Yes Sarada?" she said in a cheerful tone, yet a sleepy one.

"Um.. Mom can I come in? I think there's something I should tell you and Dad.." her eyes shifted to the floor as she stood on the other side of the bedroom door.

Sakura went silent for a few seconds before replying again "Sure! come on in."

Sarada grabbed the door knob and twisted it open and went in it. there walls were black and so were there carpet but the bed, dresser and other things were pink. "Sarada dear." said Sakura in her sweet tone "What is it you wanted to tell your father and I?"

Sasuke set up in their bed, the two were completely dressed to start their day. They just adored being under one another until twelve o clock. "You can tell us Sarada." Sasuke said reassuringly.

Sarada nodded and pulled her glasses out her pockets "I broke my glasses the night I sneaked out. I know you two told me not to go but I just had to be there.. and as a result my glasses..." Sarada didn't dare continue talking.

Sakura sighed "We know you did. We felt your presence leave the house."

Sarada looked up to them "O-Oh.."

Sasuke stared at her "Your punishment is simple, no outside for the entire day. Go to your room and we'll talk about getting you a new pair of glasses... maybe"

Sarada nodded a bit and marched directly to her room in silence. She closed her door but didn't lock it, she plopped onto her bed and pulled her phone out the moment it buzzed. There was a caller I.d that came through and it was a picture of Boruto, his name flashed many times before she unlocked her phone and read his message. The message said 'We're going to the Arcade with Kina. Do you want to come with us?' she nit her lower lip and shook her head, she sent a message back saying "I can't come outside today Boruto.. I'm grounded" and she pushed send.

Sarada waited and waited and waited. Finally after five minutes a message came back to her 'Sarada I'm going to make a group chat and put us four in it.'

She nodded "Okay." she shrugged her shoulders not really caring, then again she didn't mind it. her phone made a 'ding' sound, signaling a message had come through. she opened it and it was the group chat. Mitsuki and Kina both asked at the same time 'Why on earth are you grounded?!' Sarada shook her head laughing a bit.

She quickly typed her message "I'll explain it another time. Ho's the Arcade?"

Mitsuki replied 'Good' with a thumbs up emoji.

She inputted a thinking emoji "What games are you guys going to play?"

Boruto replied with a winky face 'Dragonball Fighter Z. I heard it's supposed to be fun. Especially Android 21. Have you seen her smile lately?'

She rolled her eyes and replied with an annoyed emoji "Boruto, she's a freaking actress. It's not like any of that stuff they do is real. Seen her smile? No, It's creepy."

Kina inputted a laughing emoji 'Boruto dropped his phone when you sent that text.'

She laughed and inputted three laughing emojis "That's what he gets."

Mitsuki replied 'Is Piccolo a strong fighter?'

Kina replied 'Yes'

Boruto interrupted with a 'No'

Sarada said "Test it and find out."

Kina replied 'Boruto picked teen gohan and beat him easily. Now it's my turn."

She inputted a thumb emoji with a happy emoji "Make sure to win for the team."

Kina replied 'I got Android 21. Majin Buu's wifey'

She shook her head "Good luck" and closed her phone and closed her eyes. She often wondered if the two main characters in the game were really lovers.

 **This concludes chapter 8! I'll post the other two chapters later on today.** **If you're a true fan of BoruSara then you'll follow, favorite and leave a comment for this story. If you only sticked around for one chapter then leave a comment!. I'll update every monday to thursday!.**

 **Bye~~~~**


	9. Story Time

**Back! after a few days, I have returned! Not to worry o'm going to post 2 or 3 chapters online today to make up for this passed Wednesday and Thursday**

The Next Day

Location: Uzumaki Household

Time: 2:34 pm

Time Zone: Central Time

Mitsuki, Boruto, Sarada and Kina were all sitting in the living reading books! That's right books! Not to worry, the books they were reading weren't really big books with thirty or forty chapters in it, it only had a minimum of twenty chapters or less. Boruto was holding a black book with light rubber on it, on the back of the book it read 'Dare to read me?" written on it and on the front cover of the book it read. 'Dying Moonlight'. The pages were smooth and shiny, for some reason the book had a scented smell to that of a strawberry and cherry candle. Kina was reading a different book from Boruto's, her back didn't have a message but it had a carrot on it and on the front was a small girl with blonde hair, orange eyes, and a red and yellow dress, the title read 'Cream's Human Form by RockStarAmine.' Sarada on the other hand had but her book down and looked around the room for something else to do for a moment. Mitsuki also held a book, his was similar to Boruto's, the title read 'The Great Ninja War Handbook by Theresa Yates.' Basically that's what they were doing today. Now who's idea was it to come up with such a great idea? It was Sarada's idea!

Kina flipped her page and giggled to herself, she had her legs crossed while continuing to read her book. "Hey guys listen to this." Boruto sat his book down on the table and looked at Kina. Sarada and Mitsuki had done the same thing. Kina sat up straight on the couch then looked to her three friends, each of them waited patiently for her to say what she had to say. Kina cleared her throat and says "In this chapter Cream had finally woken up due to the morning sunrise entering her room and washing over her like it was giving her a warm bath of it's eternal glow." she continued reading "Cream giggled and sat up on her bed "Good Morning Mr. Sun" said Cream smiling "Are you ready for me to get up?" The sunlight in her room beamed brighter as if it was saying "Yes". Cream nodded and got out of bed, she wore a medium length tank top with orange jogging jeans on. Loud music was being played from the living room and filling her room. Cream wondered who was playing the music, she walked out her room and continued to go downstairs to the living room. Once in the living room Cream saw Rouge and Sally sitting on the couch looking directly at the television screen, Lizzy was laying on the carpet in front of them. Cream cleared her throat "Girls!" she said, Rouge, Sally and Lizzy turned to face her. "Why are you blasting music at" Cream stole a glance at Rouge's watch and read the time. "At 7:35 in the morning!" Rouge smiled awkwardly and says "Cream, I apologize for this. It's just Lizzy turned to the news and Rebels concert was being filmed live." Cream looked at the screen to see two girls and two boys on stage all wearing different colored punk rock outfits "Rebels concert is live?" Cream asked.

Sally nodded her head "Yeah and Lizzy just told us, that blaze the lead singer is her sister!" Sally said excitedly. Cream looked at Lizzy who was grinning from ear to ear and says "Yep! It's all true" Cream scratched her head a bit "Alright" she said half believing what she was hearing. Lizzy looked at Cream's expression and says "Cream, are you alright? you seem...off" Cream smiled and shook her head and says "No no, I'm fine. I just...wasn't expecting THAT." Cream paled as Lizzy and the others raised an eyebrow "I mean...what's for breakfast?" as if on cue Lizzy got up and ran into the kitchen "Liz just because you cook better than me and Rouge, doesn't give you bragging rights!" Sally said running in the kitchen as Lizzy gave her a sinister smile "would you like to make with me?" Lizzy asked with a light blue apron around her waist and a soup spoon in her hand "N-no thanks but since me and Cream haven't showered yet i'll just go...take my shower..." Sally said walking out the kitchen "Don't take too long! breakfast will be ready soon?" Lizzy called out as Sally nodded and walked upstairs to the bathroom "Liz! they're about to perform!" Rouge said as the music on t.v started to play "H-hold on! i just have to add meat to the curry!" Lizzy as she chopped the meat faster "Cream i'm out the shower! you can get in now." Sally said walking downstairs wearing a red tank top with dark orange short shorts "Kay! Rouge would you record this for me?" Cream asked as Rouge nodded her head.

"Breakfast is ready!" Lizzy said carrying a tray with four plates on it, each matched their favorite color: Cream, Purple, Blue and Orange "Oh wow! that looks amazing Liz!" Sally exclaimed as Rouge nodded in agreement "Thanks! i also made us snacks for the performance!" Lizzy said placing the tray on the glass coffee table before retreating back into the kitchen "Liz really went all out" Rouge said looking at the t.v "i'm back! what did i miss?" Cream said jumping down the last four stairs before landing unto the soft carpet "Nothing really, i paused the t.v" Rouge said as Lizzy came in the living room carrying another tray "Hey Sally, i left the drinks in the kitchen. could you get it for me?" Lizzy asked sitting the tray down "Sure" Sally said going to retrieve the last tray "Thank you" Lizzy said sitting down on the carpet"So many snacks! i could die!" Cream said looking at the tray full of snacks "It's american snacks mixed with Japanese snacks" Lizzy smiled as Cream eyes started to sparkle "Hm?" Sally said as she walked into the room "what's up with Cream?" Sally looked at Lizzy as she giggled "Oh relax, she's just excited about the snacks" Lizzy said giggling again Cream and Sally are so cute! Cream with her adorableness and cheerfulness then there's Sally and how she's so caring and worried about others all the time "Can we eat now?" Rouge asked as Lizzy nodded "Oh thank god! i'm starving" Sally said placing the tray on the table "Me too! plus i really really really wanna try the Japanese snacks!" Cream said as she and the others started eating the breakfast Lizzy made(A/N: she made curry rice with french toast sticks basically Japanese and American breakfast).

Sally than clicked 'play' button on the television as the rest of them turned their attention back to the screen completely forgetting about their breakfast, they watched fascinatingly as the girl with long waist length dark brown hair with orange highlights and tan skin with strangely brownish orange eyes grabbed the microphone, she grinned slyly before speaking smoothly into the microphone"hello everyone"she said as the crowd cheered excitedly"Hehe i'm blaze and these are my band mates also my closest friends:Vlad, Ally and Rairo!"Blaze said looking from her friends than back to the crowd"unfortunately we're only to perform one song for you"Ally said grabbing the microphone from Blaze"Are you ready guys and gals?"Vlad asked earning loud excited 'YESS!' "Alright peeps this is for you!"Blaze said before strumming her guitar a second later Rairo started playing the drums with Ally following on the piano and Vlad on the electric guitar, Blaze waited ten seconds before grabbing the microphone again

Blaze:

The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow  
Come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like

Vlad:

Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me

Blaze:

Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead

Both:

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

Blaze:

One week in we let the story begin  
We're going out on our first date  
You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay  
Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like

Vlad:

Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say,

 **Blaze:**

boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead

Both:

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

Ally & Rairo:

Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on

All four:

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

The crowd screamed and cheered as Blaze handed the microphone to Vlad"Ha...haa...i guess blaze is a little tired from all the singing huh?"Vlad said jokingly as the crowd laughed and Blaze playfully nudged Vlad"Shuddup Vlad"Blaze said as Vlad pulled Blaze into a hug than he seductively said"don't worry blaze(amine) your the only girl for me~"Vlad said seductively causing Blaze(amine) to blush and the crowd to sequal"Unfortunately we gotta go..now"Rairo said dragging Blaze and Ally away"Alright dudes and dudettes peace!"Vlad said following close behind after the rebels left the stage Sally muted the television"wow Liz...you're big sis is so lucky!"Sally with heart emoji's in her eyes"Yeah! she's got the looks, the voice and the hot boyfriend"Rouge said agreeing with Sally"Oh come on girls! i don't even think my sister likes Vlad"Lizzy said trying not to roll her eyes"Oh please! they totally like each other"Cream started while looking at her nails"Any girl who blushes that easy over a hug and a little flatterer likes the guy duh"Cream said finishing her sentence"Oh and when did you become the love expert "Rouge said making Cream blush"I-i was just stating the obvious!"Cream protected "Uh girls...LOOK!"Sally said pointing to the television which said in bold words'The band rebels are taking a break to focus on their high school life, it is said that they will be enrolling in the lead singers Blaze sister high school! all you lucky fans out there get ready to meet the most famous teenage band rebels in person tomorrow at chaos emerald high!' the house was quiet for a good five minutes before reality hit the girls like a stack of bricks"WHAATTT?!" they all screamed in unison."

Boruto was sleeping on the couch next to Sarada. Sarada allowed Boruto to lay on her chest, it seemed the story had rather tuckered them out. Mitsuki clapped his hands together "That sounds like a good story." Kina giggled and collected all the books as her two friends slept. She figured maybe Sarada's plan back fired on her and with that thought she grinned happily.

 **This concludes chapter 9! I'll post the other two chapters later on today.** **If you're a true fan of BoruSara then you'll follow, favorite and leave a comment for this story. If you only sticked around for one chapter then leave a comment!. I'll update every monday to thursday!.**

 **Bye~~~~**


	10. Breath Of The Wild

**I'm back with the second chapter of the day ^^. I hope my last chapter didn't bore you guys Hahaha**

 **. Um right, I feel like I'm going off topic from the BoruSara thing so now, I'm going to re-connect it in this chapter and future chapters to come!**

The Next Day

Sarada woke up laying on the couch with Boruto apparently laying on her chest, she didn't mind it. She glanced over to her phone and the time read '8:45am' Her eyes widened a bit in surprise from the time, she realized they slept an entire day away, but She didn't want to get up just yet. She wanted to lay there on the couch forever with Boruto's head on her chest. Her eyes flew over to the other couch where Mitsuki and Kina were supposed to be laying down at but apparently they were both gone, she looked around the living room with her eyes and saw they weren't anywhere near her and Boruto. She closed her eyes for a moment and focused on finding their energy levels. She sensed Kina was taking a shower upstairs in her bathroom and Mitsuki was in the backyard. She re-opened her eyes when a thought dwell on her, did her parents see her and Boruto huddled together like this? Or were they gone somewhere else? She shook the thoughts from her mind, gently Sarada rolled form underneath Boruto and fell on the floor, she nearly bumped her head to the table in front of her but thankfully she didn't.

Sarada groaned a bit as she sat up on the floor "Geez, I was expecting there to be a pillow beside us or something." She glanced around the living room again and didn't see them. "I wonder what Mitsuki's doing out there by himself." She patted Boruto's head then began walking to the backyard. Once she reached it, Mitsuki was standing in the center of the backyard staring up into the blue sky. "Mitsuki, are you okay?" she asked carefully

Mitsuki looked over to Sarada and nodded his head yes. "I'm just thinking about something, Sarada, you don't need to be worried about me." He looked at the trees a few times.

Sarada raised her eyebrow in question "What do you mean I don't have to be worried about it? Of course I do."

Mitsuki sighed and shook his head "If that's how you feel then alright then." He cracked his fingers a few times before letting out a relief sigh. "The truth is… I've been feeling a bit weird around Kina lately."

Sarada tilted her head while adjusting her glasses. "Oh? Weird how?"

"Weird like... whenever the two of us are alone my heart skips a beat. Or if we're really close together then my body acts strangely."

"Strange how?" she asked curiously

Mitsuki made a puzzled expression and says "Well my um d-" before he could get his words out Sarada quickly covered his mouth with her hands

"And that's enough coming out of you. Don't tell me anymore things about your body reacting in a... weird way." She uncovered his mouth and looked at him. "Is there anything else?"

Mitsuki thought on it some more and nodded "Well, I've taken notice on how well her body is formed. Every curve and every inch of those beautiful eyes of hers."

Sarada was trying not to laugh at her friend's comments but she couldn't help it. Small giggles escaped her mouth "Oh my, that is serious."

Mitsuki ignored her comment and replies "I'm serious Sarada. I don't know why I feel this way about her, we've only known each other for a week now. Is this normal?"

Sarada stopped giggling and thought on it for a few seconds "Well to me, it seems like you're in love with Kina Yatsabuki, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki raised his eye curiously "Love?"

"Yep, Love. When a boy feels a certain way about a girl then he happens to like that girl. A lot."

Mitsuki raised his left hand up to his chest then pointed to Sarada "Like with Boruto and you?"

She nodded "Yep, just like with Me and Boruto- wait what?!" she said in complete shock, she wasn't sure what this meant. Did this mean, he liked her more than just his average friend? Many thoughts raced through her mind but she refused to longer on it.

Mitsuki smiled politely to her "Thanks for the pep talk Sarada, you're the best!" he started walking back inside the house. Sarada stayed there a bit frozen but shrugged it off and went inside as well. Kina was standing in the kitchen pouring herself a bowl of coco puffs cereal, she didn't mind if she was at someone else's house, she felt comfortable with them. She looked over to Sarada and smiled before taking a bite out of her cereal.

Sarada smiled back sweetly and goes to fix herself something to eat as well. "Good morning Kina, how are you?"

Kina ate more of her cereal "I'm actually doing pretty good today. Well I'm always good. What about yourself?"

Sarada ate some of her own cereal. "I'm good too."

"That's good" Kina finished eating her cereal rather quickly, she walked over to the sink then washed her bowl and spoon out and finally wiped her mouth. "If it's fine with you, Mitsuki and I are going to go for a little walk. I didn't want to drag you along, because Boruto's still sleeping."

Sarada nods her head "Alright then, You and Mitsuki have fun. If Boruto wakes up, I'll be sure to let him know you guys are just going for a walk."

Kina nodded then smiled "Thanks, I promise we won't be gone long Sarada." Kina walked past Sarada just a sshe heard Sarada say "Please take your time. There's no need to rush back to us." Kina spun around and smiled with a nod she replied "Sure thing!"

Mitsuki waited patiently on the front porch for Kina. The wind blew and the sun blazed it's morning heat. "This feels relaxing." He said out loud. Kina giggled and replied "If it feels this good then we have plenty of time to enjoy our little walk." Mitsuki nodded and started walking away from the Uchiha's compound, Kina followed him eagerly as they continued walking. The sun blazing warm, the wind blowing at just the right speed and the two of them walked along the path of the wild.

To be continued…

 **A Two part! I know I've done two parts before but this way, I have something to give the next chapter it's boost with! Hahaha. Thank you for reading chapter 10! If you have any comments at all for this chapter feel free to leave a comment or pm me. Yeah to say for sure, chapter 11 will be the same length as this one and it will be dropping today. Don't forget to stay tune for the next exciting chapter! Hint, I dropped the title in the last paragraph!**


	11. Path Of Love

**The return is here! So sorry for the six-day wait, I went over it a few times and re-did it, then I lost the chapter 2 days ago and had to start again from the beginning.**

Mitsuki played close attention to their side of the street. On their side of the street were stores, some were candy stores, clothing stores, shoe stores, accessories store and video game stores, all on one side. Each building had its own unique color to it. He turned his head to the citizens, everyone was smiling and laughing about something. Only a few people found this day to be very sad and unforgettable. Kina noticed Mitsuki's awareness, she figured he's thinking about what they should do until it gets dark out. Kina faced forward, her hair bounced wherever she walked.

"Hmmm" She said walking a little faster "I wonder… What should we do?" her hands swung freely by her side, left to right, left to right. "Maybe go um train? Eat? Sleep? Freeze?" She stopped talking after saying freeze, knowing on a hot day like this, the only thing they'd do is burn.

Mitsuki beamed a smile at Kina. "Your ideas aren't half bad as you think. Sadly, we aren't going to do any of those." Mitsuki pointed straight ahead then turn his arm in an acute angel. "We're going to the mountains, I'm sure there's some in Konoha." a flyer hit Mitsuki directly in his face, he pulled it off his face and read it. 'Memorial of our lost ones tonight at seven thirty-two. There'll be fireworks, games, food and of course fun and sadness. please come.' It was signed by Naruto, it seemed everyone in the leaf village would be there. Mitsuki looked at Kina "Do you want to go?"

"Of course I want to go Mitsuki! it sounds like a lot of fun." Kina cocked her head some and thought on it. "There aren't any mountains but we do have the Hokages Stone Faces. Will that do?" She looked over to Mitsuki and smiled back a bit awkwardly.

Mitsuki nodded his head "The Stone Faces are perfect! Let's go!" he said excitedly, without waiting for her Mitsuki teleported to the top of the Stone Faces and waited for Kina to catch up to him. Suddenly the ground rumbled, trees shook violently! Mitsuki sworn it was an earth quake coming. "What?!" He said as he fell back on the ground as the rumbling continued. "What's going on?!" He held onto the ground in fear as it shook harder with each passing second. Mitsuki closed his eyes shut and listened to the rumbling sounds. It was noisy, very noisy then he heard it! A light foot step was speeding rapidly to his direction. Mitsuki re-opened his eyes to see the earth quake had stopped and Kina stood in front of him as he laid there on the ground.

Kina cocked her head again then shrugged it off. "Don't tell me you fell and hurt yourself? Aww poor baby" she said jokingly.

Mitsuki chuckled lowly then got up and faced her "I did, due to the earth quake that is."

Kina raised her eye brow in question "Earth quake?"

Mitsuki nodded "It was a loud rumbling sound but it passed. Probably some of the construction workers, building a new building with a jack hammer."

Kina's eyes darted away from Mitsuki then back to him. "I didn't hear anything."

"Really? It was so loud; I'm surprised you didn't hear it Kina."

Kina nodded "If I would have heard it or felt it then I'll probably run away from here as fast as I can. If you would've fallen you better pick yourself right back up because I wouldn't have helped you up. Nope, my life is precious!" she pretended to sob.

Mitsuki laughed and waved his hand in dismiss "Alright, alright. I won't fall then Kina, I'll just pull you down next to me." Kina's eyes enlarged for a split second she wasn't surprised that Mitsuki pull her down with him. She honestly was expecting it.

Kina huffed and walk closer to the edge of the Stone Hokage faces. "That wouldn't be very nice Mitsuki, maybe you should try a different approach than pulling me down with you." Kina twirled her hair between her fingers.

Kina smiled and shook her head "I'm just messing around Mitsuki, I can go from joking around to dead serious in only a matter of seconds but all the same I'm only joking around." Kina giggled to herself.

Mitsuki smiled warmly at her, he didn't mind the fact Kina was out right spoken a few seconds ago, to him, she was just right. She wasn't some kind of girl to just follow you around like a lost puppy, and you can't exactly expect her to follow along with everything you do or say. "Right, I have to admit you're a bit strange when it comes to realizing your emotions, sometimes." He looked down to his hands. "I wonder what emotions I'm dealing with whenever I'm around you Kina." Mitsuki blushed lightly and looked up at her. Kina wasn't standing next to him, she was on the edge of the Hokage Faces and she had just jumped down. He stood ther ein shock for a split second then ran over to the cliff "Kina!" He yelled "Kina!" he glanced down and saw Kina standing on the third Hokage's nose.

Kina picked up a rock and smiled, she wiped it off then looked back up to Mitsuki and grinned, she tossed a shiny rock up at him and he caught it. The rock was lime green with blue streak going through it and whenever the sun beamed through it, it created a mini rainbow. "It's a funny looking rock isn't it?" she said. "It's shiny and all."

Mitsuki recongonized this unknown rock clearly and quickly. It wasn't exactly a rock but it was a marble, a lime green marble with blue streaks going through it. He figured she didn't hear any of that stuff he said earlier. "It's not a rock Kina, it's a marble."

Kina pointed over to the sun, it still sat high in the sky "I know that, but still. Let me have my fun Mitsuki." She climbed back on top of the cliff next to Mitsuki and opened her hand to him, Mitsuki nodded and handed her marble back to her. She pocketed the marble like a treasure. "Let's go, I don't want us to spend all of our time up here."

Mitsuki nodded and led her away from the Stone Hokage Faces. As time went on, the day got darker and the memorial for the dead had just started, when the two arrived there it was nearly paced with citizens of Konoha. Kina held onto Mitsuki's shirt so she wouldn't get left behind. Mitsuki and Kina walked amongst the graves, it was finally dark outside and the fireworks were finally going off. Mitsuki cleared his throat "Kina, can you close you eyes for a second?" Naruto was by his Mom's and Dad's grave paying great respects to them, the sadness in his eyes was clear, his usual blue eyes were red and puffy. He must have missed his parents a lot.

Kina saw the blush spread across Mitsuki's face and did as he asked. She wasn't sure how to put it but she trusted him. "Sure, just don't do anything weird Mit-" she was cut off by Mitsuki's lips pressing into her own, she blushed madly after noticing what was happening. Mitsuki had kissed her out of the blue! She took her hands and held onto each of his shoulders with her eyes closed and Mitsuki held onto her hips while leaning down a little to deepen the kiss. Today is Sunday and tomorrow, they would have to go to school.

 **That concludes the two part love story! What will happen to Mitsuki and Kina now? Will she avoid him and say it was just an accident? or will there love blossom into something more?! Find out in the next exciting chapter**


	12. Catch Me

**Here I am with the twelth chapter of this exciting BoruSara and MitKin Story. Yeah, I know I've been gone as long as I normally do. I was busy planning future chapters and how I wanted it to end. For now, let's focus on this chapter! ^^.**

Kina and Mitsuki both walked back to the Uchihas compound. Mitsuki had a straight face as they walked, Kina was busy looking around at all the citizens they passed. She wondered was everyone going home now or were they simply going out to eat. Nevertheless, Mitsuki and She had to make it back there. Mitsuki caught her eye only for a moment before she looked around elsewhere as they walked. He faced foward, not really trying to focus on what she was doing at the moment. His mind wouldn't let him think of anything else but her. "Kina." He began. Kina turned her head to face him. "Did you have fun?" he asked carefully in his monotone voice.

Kina thought on it for a second and nodded "Of course I had fun Mitsuki. Why did you ask? Is there something else you rather do?" she stretched her arm outwards a bit before clamping them back to her sides. They stopped at the corner of the street as cars passed by them, the night sky was dark and the stars brightened up konoha a bit since the street lamps weren't working at the time. "If there is, I totally wouldn't mind it you know." The walk signal appeared and they crossed the street together, side by side.

Mitsuki looked at the fellow stores and noticed mostly all of them were closed up or either getting closed up for the night. The crowd of citizens were soon dying down, cars slowed down more and he heard his heart beat. This time it wasn't as fast as the first and second time, it was calmer, smoother but still pretty fast. 'Is there something else I want to do?' he thought. 'Well... There is one other thing I would like to do.' His gaze wondered to her lips then back to her eyes. Kina hadn't noticed him staring at her. "Well, yeah, there is something else I want to do." he began.

Kina listened as they continued walking to the Uchihas compound. "Go on, Mitsuki, I'm listening." her hands continued swiging freely by her side, she continued smiling warmly at him. "No matter what it is, I won't judge you or knock your idea away. As you can see I'm not judgemental at all." Mitsuki listened a bit to what she was saying, he tapped his chin a few times while thinking. They passed many houses in a long row and soon they came closer to the Uchihas Compound. Kina estimated it was only "One-hundred and one steps until we get there." She looked at Mitsuki again "So, before we go over there, Is there anything else?" she asked again.

Mitsuki topped thinking the question over and over then shook his head no. "Sorry about that, Kina. I thought there was something else I wanted to do but I guess there isn't heh." He took three steps foward while thinking on it a bit more. 'Come on Mitsuki! She's a good girl, she wouldn't dare think about that.' He stepped foward again, Kina stepped with him, with each passing second, was a second they got closer to Sarada's house, with each passing second was the chance he missed his oppurtunity. "Kina" he said. "Is it possible for us to kiss again?".

Kina thought on it for a second. "You want to kiss me again? Si the first time wasn't an accident huh?" Mitsuki shook his head no. "Well I don't see any harm in it. It's fun to kiss you after all, things are always seeming to slow down for us, even time itself." Kina smiled sweetly then walked in front of him and draped her arms around his shoulders. Mitsuki held onto her waist as she closed her eyes. A car was zooming by them, Mitsuki glanced at it and noticed it was slowing down but it was still coming pretty fast. He looked at the time on his watched and counted as the second hand, moved ten seconds slower then normal. He looked at her again as she leaned in for the kiss, he closed his eyes then leaned in with her and finally they kissed. He could hear her heart beat at a steady yet rapid pace, his did the same. He slid his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around hers, earning a soft sound of a moan from her.

Kina kissed back while continuing to let out cute moans before breaking the kiss. She softly pulled away from him then grabbed his jacket and ran to Sarada's house. As they ran, she saw a car was only eight feet away from hitting the two of them. Mitsuki's eyes widened as he saw how slow the car seemed to be coming but it was clear it was coming really fast-like in a slow motion scene in matrix. Kina and Mitsuki dived in the grass just before you could hear the car zooming off and fading away. Mitsuki looked back at the street and time seemed to have resumed. He looked at his watch and the second hand had returned to it's normal speed. Mitsuki looked at Kina who was five feet away from him.

"What was that?" Mitsuki asked her "Time seemed to have slowed down or was it just me experincing it?" He got up from the grass and offered his hand to her but she helped herself up and started walking in Sarada's yard saying "You're asking me like I know, All I saw was you staring at the car before it nearly got us killed." She banged on the door. Mitsuki panted a bit and looked in the street and noticed tire tracks were burnt permanently in the street. Sarada opened the door tiredly and rubbed her eyes, she let them in and went back in. Mitsuki followed her as did Kina, Kina locked the door once inside.

Sarada smiled triedly "You guys been gone a while. Did you two have fun?" her attention went from Kina to Mitsuki who was blushing madly. "I'll take that as a yes." Kina stared at Sarada almost weirdly but she stared at her. Sarada felt uncomfortable and says "Kina, girl your spacing out. It's sort of creeping me out, no offense." Kina smiled and continued staring at her.

Mitsuki laughed a bit and looked at Kina "She's doing it on purpose Sarada." he looked at Sarada again, Sarada smiled. "Who knows what she's thinking about right now. Did you and Boruto have fun too?"

Sarada nodded "He's been sleeping a lot but we sure did. No, it wasn't what your thinking either guys. We just played bored games is all."

Kina interrupted Sarada "Sarada..."

Sarada blinked and nodded "Um.. yeah?"

Kina was panting heavily "Catch-" she was cut off from her sentence before passing out and falling to her. Sarada quickly caught her, once she did Mitsuki collapsed as well. Sarada called their names several times but still she got nothing.

To Be Continued...

 **What happened to Mitsuki and Kina? Were they hit by the speeding car or are they just tired? Find out in the next two thrilling chapters! If your a true fan of BoruSara then follow and fav this book. If you stuck around for one chapter then leave a comment.**

 **see ya Next time!**


	13. See Me

**The long wait for another chapter is over! Guys, I know I'm taking longer then usual to upload chapters but just know this. If I would have kept going this book would have ended in like five weeks. Luckily everyone is sticking with me as I write this. I have something to share with you all at the end of this chapter and next chapter. Right, This chapter will take place with Sarada and Boruto a few hours after Kina and Mitsuki left.**

Sarada stood at the door as Kina and Mitsuki had left three hours ago. She wasn't sure why she was actually standing there, she was just bored." She waved her arms side to side a bit and lazily moved her legs back to the living room where her sleeping friends was just waking up. Sarada noticed his eyes were a bit drowsy but he was alert as to where he was. "Hey Boruto, you're awake." she clapped her hands twice "That's good. I was so bored."

Boruto coked his head some while wiping the sleep from his eyes "Uhh..kay?" he said in a slurred tone. Boruto rubbed his eyes a few times. He sat up on the couch and ruffled his hair some more. "Where's Mitsuki and Kina?" his eyes scanned around the room for them but he didn't see or sense them.

Sarada fixed her glasses on her face while thinking about what she could say to him at the moment. She couldn't tell him that Mitsuki had secretly took Kina out on a date without her knowing it much. It make him feel a bit jealous or tease them at least about it. Sarada approached him slowly and smiled friendly then says "Boruto, your name sounds funny. It reminds me of a burrito" she laughed playfully to herself while holding her sides. "That's just classic! we'll call you Burrito Uzumaki." Boruto rolled his eyes playfully. He pretended to be hurt. She liked that about him, he knew how to take a joke for what it really was.

Boruto shook his head once again and stood up "It doesn't matter, I'm here with you anyways. I guess that's better then being here by myself you know." H walked over towards her slowly a bit tired and half awake at the same time. For some unknown reason his chakra's been draining since he been sleep and he didn't know why. "I'll call you Salad Uchiha then if you call me Burrito Uzumaki hahaha." Boruto hugged her and she hugged back. The hug only lasted for a few seconds.

Sarada pretended to be equally hurt "I'm a Salad? That doesn't sound very nice. I sound like a snack!" she blushed lightly while looking over to a family painting of her when she was younger. Her face felt hot but not too hot. 'He called me a Salad' she thought. 'I'm edible?' so many thoughts ran through her head. her thoughts were interrupted when she heard banging sounds coming from the front door, instantly she knew it was Kina and Mitsuki returning home. Sarada opened the door tiredly and rubbed her eyes, she let them in and went back in. Mitsuki followed her as did Kina, Kina locked the door once inside.

Sarada smiled triedly "You guys been gone a while. Did you two have fun?" her attention went from Kina to Mitsuki who was blushing madly. "I'll take that as a yes." Kina stared at Sarada almost weirdly but she stared at her. Sarada felt uncomfortable and says "Kina, girl your spacing out. It's sort of creeping me out, no offense." Kina smiled and continued staring at her.

Mitsuki laughed a bit and looked at Kina "She's doing it on purpose Sarada." he looked at Sarada again, Sarada smiled. "Who knows what she's thinking about right now. Did you and Boruto have fun too?"

Sarada nodded "He's been sleeping a lot but we sure did. No, it wasn't what your thinking either guys. We just played bored games is all."

Kina interrupted Sarada "Sarada..."

Sarada blinked and nodded "Um.. yeah?"

Kina was panting heavily "Catch-" she was cut off from her sentence before passing out and falling to her. Sarada quickly caught her, once she did Mitsuki collapsed as well. Sarada called their names several times but still she got nothing.

Boruto ran over to Mitsuki with concern and felt his forehead while calling his name. "It seems they just passed out is all. Let's lay them down on the couch." Boruto picked Mitsuki up and laid him on the same couch he slept on earlier with Sarada, Sarada put Kina right next to him. Her eyes c=scanned over their bodies, hoping to find any sign of injury but didn't find any.

Boruto tapped his chin "Maybe they passed out from being gone for so long or exhausting themselves out?" He pulled the blankets over them. "Whatever the reason is, they'll be fine with a little bit of rest. Come on. Go to your room Sarada, I'll keep an eye on these two. I don't want you to feel weird about sleeping out here in your own house."

Sarada sighed and picked Kina up from the couch. "Fine, I guess you have a point but if I'm going to my room then I'm taking Kina with me. Having one girl sleeping with two boys seems weird." Sarada quickly made her way to her room and laid Kina on the left side of her bed. "Kina, what's happening to you?" She laid down next to her friend hoping her intentions were clear to Boruto. "I hope he finally see me.. for what I want..".

To Be Continued...

 **Thank you for waiting for chapter 13! I put a lot of effort into this chapter like usual. If your a true fan of BoruSara then you'll follow and fav this book. Thank you for the pms and comments. see you next time!**


	14. What's going on!

**Hello everyone! this is my BoruSara fanfiction, please bare with me. I don't own Naruto or any of these characters, please respect the official release.**

Sarada was sleeping peacefully in her bed. The morning sun rays had made it's way into her room and shined down on her face. She stirred in her sleep a little before waking up with a soft and cute yawn. "Morning Mr. Sun" she got out of bed and walked over to her closet and opened it. She grabbed another one of her favorite outfits and put it on. "This will do for today." Sarada closed her closet door and walked out of her room and continued to the bathroom, before she went inside the bathroom her mom called her name. "Sarada are you up?" Sarada nodded her head and replied "Yeah Mom" once inside the bathroom she stripped naked and got in the shower, she loathed her towel in soap then began washing her legs, up to her hips. her arms down to her belly button, and finally her back was being washed. after her shower Sarada got ready for the day and "Bye Mr. Sun." She ate breakfast then ran out the house. Along the way she met all kinds of interesting people. Some people were all laughing and cracking jokes. Others were crying and some were smoking. Sarada looked up ahead to the candy store and saw a girl leaving it. She haven't seen this girl before. Her curiosity was spiking. She shrugged it off as she when approached Mitsuki who gave her some bubbles and a wand. Sarada smiled and walked on the other side of Boruto.

The sky was blue and beautiful in Konoha. Everyone was happy, they walked around the streets, went fishing and went to the park. nothing could possibly change the way things were going. along the streets of people having a great time was a boy with blonde banana like hair, light blue eyes, and he wore a black jack with jeans with red streaks going through them. His name is Boruto Uzumaki!

Boruto was having the time of his life with his friends, a girl with black hair and wore a red length shirt and black shorts, her was Sarada Uchiha and there was a boy with silver hair and yellow eyes, his name was Mitsuki. They all were best friends, some might even say Sarada was their ring leader. Mitsuki started blowing bubbles with his bubble wand and holding the bottle in his left hand. Sarada was doing the same thing except her bottle was in her right hand. His were blue and her's is green. Boruto had an purple bottle but he didn't want to blow any of them.

Mitsuki was laughing "Boruto, Sarada check this out!" he blew the bubbles again and they came out even faster then the first time. "My bubbles are flowing like my wind chakra haha."

Sarada laughed historically and shook her head "Mines might not be as fast as yours but" sarada dipped her wand three times "They can always fight!" Sarada quickly blew four big bubbles at Mitsuki's bubbles, her bubbles ended up swallowing all of his and sailing up to the sky.

Mitsuki pretended to be hurt "No! My babies!"

Boruto shook his head "If you truly loved your babies then you wouldn't have let them got eaten by Sarada's bubbles." Sarada grinned in triumph but didn't say anything as she kept blowing many tiny bubbles from her wand. He had to admit Sarada was no push over, especially with her Mom's strength. Boruto truly believed Sarada can surpass her Mother and maybe even her father. The thought of it scared him a bit.

Mitsuki noticed Boruto staring at Sarada as she blew her bubbles, he figured maybe they should get a move on to find something else to do before they run out of bubbles to blow. "Boruto, Sarada" Boruto turned towards Mitsuki who started walking away from them, Sarada stopped blowing bubbles then exchanged looks with Boruto. "We should really get some more bubbles before we run out. That would be bad right?" Boruto and Sarada nodded.

The trio began walking away from training field (the place where Kakashi did the bell test for Naruto at) Boruto put his hands in his pockets, Sarada continued blowing bubbles along the way not really caring if she ran out of them or not. Mitsuki gestured over to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. "Let's go get something to eat first guys." Sarada was thinking about the way Boruto was staring at her earlier, surely she might have been crazy but to her it looked like Boruto was looking at her in awe. The thought made her blush, she quickly turned away from them and walked in the direction of the dumpling shop. Boruto noticed this "Sarada, where are you going?"

Sarada didn't turn around to answer them she waved her hand "To the dumpling shop, we can go for ramen another time guys." Her blush was fading away but she still didn't wait for them. Mitsuki tapped Boruto's shoulder "She truly is weird isn't she?" Boruto nodded and began walking after her, even though he was staring at her earlier in awe. He wasn't ready to tell Sarada how he felt about her, not yet.

Mitsuki and Boruto finally caught up to Sarada, she was facing the door and the sign said "Closed due to good weather" Sarada felt like her world just crumbled right before her eyes "C-Closed?!" she said in disbelief "Awww!" Boruto tapped her shoulder "Umm Sarada it's-" Sarada squeaked loudly and blushed at the contact. Mitsuki chuckled lowly, he checked to see what time it was . "Guys, I hate to break it to you but I have to go." Boruto nodded "Alright Mitsuki I'll catch you later." Sarada was still blushing and waved Mitsuki farewell as he dashed away. Sarada checked the time herself after her blush faded. Boruto studied her facial expression closely, she looked calm. Sarada caught his eye, Boruto quickly looked elsewhere feeling embarrassed.

Sarada let out another sigh "Sorry Boruto but I have to go now. I'll see you later okay?" she sounded sad and hopeless. Boruto didn't notice. Sarada's eyes flickered for a second as she looked around before falling deep in thought on something. 'We.. already had this conversation before didn't we? In fact, we did the exact same stuff as before too.' she looked at Boruto "Boruto, does this moment, feel familiar to you?"

"Sarada, let me walk you home" he read the time and it said "six, forty-five." "Girls shouldn't walk out late by their-selves." Boruto thought on it for a second and shook his head no. "I'm not sure what you're going on about but this is actually the first time we're having this conversation Sarada. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Boruto." Sarada blushed at the gesture again and nodded "Sure Boruto, sound good to me." Sarada ran into a light jog towards her house and Boruto chased after her. Sarada giggled at the chase, it made her feel better about the evening. Boruto knew Sarada wasn't as fast as him but he let her have the lead anyways to see what she was going to do next. Sarada stopped by the alley, her house was around the corner. Her mind kept racing about something.

Boruto looked at her face, he had wanted to kiss her since that day in the class room where he almost fell directly on top of her and kissed her but ended up catching her foot. He loved how strong she was and independent, Sarada was everything he wanted. "Thanks Boruto, I can make it form here." Boruto smiled.

"We got here faster then I thought." He kept his eyes locked on hers as she seemed puzzled. He decided to leave it alone.

Sarada let out a low sigh "Yeah, we did...anyways...Bye" Sarada started walking away from him slowly with her head down. She continued thinking 'Yeah.. This day happened before.. How come Boruto doesn't notice this? or Mitsuki even? who was that girl from earlier anyways?' she shook her head and whispers lowly. "If this day is repeating then I have to do everything exactly in the right order. I can't risk anything."

Boruto stood there not feeling like going anywhere until she was completely gone. His heart sank, he wanted to kiss her but he didn't. "Alright Sarada. I'll see you tomorrow." Boruto walked away feeling even more down that he missed his chance to finally kiss her. Her words couldn't escape his thoughts. 'Does this moment feel familiar to you?' Boruto opened and closed his hand thinking "Does this day feel familiar to me? Not really Sarada."

Sarada heard him, she finally made it home with her heart heavy. Sakura greeted her at the door along with Sasuke "Sarada!" said Sakura "How was your day off?"

"..." Sarada didn't reply, she kept going upstairs to her room. Her eyes widened a bit at her Mom's question. 'Yeah.. this day definitely happened before'

Sasuke looked worried "Did one of those losers hurt my daughter?" Sakura shrugged not sure what happened. Sarada couldn't help but feel like this day happened before and that's what bothered her the most.

 **This ends the 14th chapter! Boruto and Sarada feel pretty bad about not jumping the gun. If you're a true fan of BoruSara then you'll follow, favorite and leave a comment for this story. If you only sticked around for one chapter then leave a comment!.**

 **May I have a moment of your time please?**

 **I wanted to inform you that this book is almost complete!**

 **Sure, I took time off to plot these things together and all hehe. I wanted to inform you that chapter 13 has been updated as well.**

 **The next chapter release is May 7th. Stay tuned!**

 ** **See you there~****


	15. Changes In Time

**Here's the fifteenth Chapter! Things are almost put together hehehe! Enjoy**

The Next day Sarada awakened in her bed just as the sun light beamed through her bed room window. She didn't want to get up, Sakura came busting into her room. "Sarada are you up?" Sarada groaned silently not trying to give herself away. "Sarada are you up?" she asked again while rubbing her head. Sarada groaned a bit but still didn't say anything towards Sakura. "Sarada dear if you don't get up then your father will come in here himself and wake you up." At the mention of Sasuke coming in her room and probably questioning her about her actions last night made her high alert not to give them any reason to think there's something wrong.

Sakura smiled warmly at Sarada as she moved her hair back from her face. "I'm up now..." she said groggily. Sakura nodded and started walking out her room saying "Breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes be sure to wash up, clean your room, do your hair and other fun stuff. Okay?" Sarada sighed lowly but smiled and says "You got it Mom." Sakura left the room and closed her door. Sarada sat up on her bed and looked around her room, it wasn't messy like usual, maybe because her mom ended up cleaning up her room while she was sleeping whatever the case was at least it was clean.

Sarada got out of bed and went to her closet to find something to wear, it wasn't hard for her, she had many outfits of her favorite outfit so it wasn't hard for her to pick anything, sure she had a few other outfits that she liked to wear when she wanted to look good of course. "I'll wear this!" she said grabbing a fresh outfit form her closet then closed it back and walked to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she quickly undressed herself and sat her clothes on top of the closed toilet seat. She turned on the shower then hoped inside and started bathing herself, her mind often wondered about last night but she didn't let it bother her for today was a new day and with a new day comes a new chance to get what she wants. Several minutes later she finished her shower and left the bathroom and walked downstairs to have breakfast with her parents. After Breakfast Sarada quickly left her house and went to go meet up with Mitsuki and Boruto in front of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. "Maybe I'll get lucky!" She said to herself.

She walked to Ichiraku's by her lonesome, she didn't mind it. In fact, she enjoyed it, she liked observing the scenery around her. The trees were being blown in the wind nicely, the sun wasn't too hot nor too cold. Everything seemed to be going well for her. "I wonder if they're at the Ramen Shop right now." She said to herself. Sarada continued walking to the Ramen Shop, when she finally reached it, she went inside and saw Boruto eating his third bowl of Ramen for the day, and Mitsuki had been on his second bowl of Ramen, he ate it gracefully.

Sarada looked beside Mitsuki as if she was expecting someone to be there but unfortunately, no one was there except for an empty stool. Mitsuki turned around and smiled towards her and says "Sarada, come have a seat next to me." Boruto continued eating not really saying anything as he ate except for giving them the silent treatment. "It's roomier over here by me if you do anyways, Boruto seems to be in a bad mood for some reason."

Sarada's eyes widened a bit by hearing this, she was worried for her friend. She wanted to know what was bugging him. Sarada looked past Mitsuki and says "Boruto, are you okay?" she said softly.

Boruto looked back at her and nodded his head and says in a harsh tone "I'm fine, why can't everyone just get off my back today?" Sarada frowned at his response and was starting to say something else but Mitsuki stopped her and says "Just let him go. He's upset about his dad not coming home in weeks. All the Hokage does is sit up in his office and act bossy all day according to Boruto." Sarada ran her fingers on the table in small circles in front of her while thinking to herself 'This can't be how it originally happened… Boruto wasn't angry today... He was happy and he was talking about pranks… What's going on?' Mitsuki saw Sarada's face flustered in agitation and says "Are you alright Sarada? You look stressed."

Sarada shook her head no while continuing to make small circles on the table in front of her. She heard a few shuffles behind her and turned around then saw was a medium height girl, who maybe 5'6', she was light caramel with black hair and yellow catlike eyes. She wore a pink kimono with black sandals. Sarada sat there as she tried to figure out who was this girl. Mitsuki turned around and looked at the door just two seconds after the figure was gone. He looked at Sarada with concern in his eyes and says "What were you looking at?" Sarada turned her attention to Mitsuki and shook her head saying "It was nothing."

Mitsuki nodded and decided to leave it alone, he looked at Boruto who was had just finished his fourth bowl. Sarada didn't order anything to eat, her mind was still on the figure who seemed very familiar to her then again, it never came to her about who this figure could have been.

 **This ends chapter fifteen, if you're a true BoruSara fan then fav and follow this book. If you want an all new chapter based off the continuation of this set back memory loss, then fav and follow Tenzari and The Sister of Vengeance.**

 **Bye~**


	16. What Was That!

Chapter 16: What Was That?!

Later that night Sarada had decided she was going to the bottom of these dejavu days, that kept currently repeating itself . She managed to sneak out her house pretty much as the first time. "What's going on..? Why are the days repeating themselves over and over again..?" Sarada closed the door to her house and locked it before she walked down the street. She took notice of the street lights that were on but a few of them were pretty dim, they were still bright enough for her to see houses and parked cars on the same street as her. Sarada put her hands in her pockets as she walked. "Hmm" she said out loud to herself "I'm sure the days are constantly repeating themselves but I just can't seem to grasp why they're repeating." Sarada raised her left hand up to her face and adjusted her glasses some and this time she managed to prevent her glasses from breaking this time. "Both Boruto, and Mitsuki ahven't noticed a change in time at all.. it's like everything before today doesn't even exist!" She shook her head no three times. "What am I saying? this has to be some brand new genjutsu, that we haven't heard about just yet." She continued walking before realizing the house she was supposed to meet up with Boruto and Mitsuki was only only one block away! Sarada sighed softly with her eyes closed then re-opened them. "Even if this is a genjutsu I'm sure we all would have noticed it." Sarada continued walking with her hands swaying side to side with each step she took. The block she walked on only had that same old house from the first time she was here. "It doesn't look like nothing really changed about this place after all." She started to cross the street but stopped in her tracks,when she noticed a shadow move.

Sarada's eyes quickly shifted over to the right side of the house and stared at it for a moment. 'What was that..?' she thought to herself silently while continuing to watch the right side of the house. "Well, I'm not going to find out anything by standing here completely stiff." she murmured to herself before looking both ways and runs across the street to the side of the house. The right side of the house was nothing but an open lot of grass with tulips sitting in their usual patterns, there was a metal gate closer to the back side of the house as it continued. "Hmm.." she said to herself "Should I go back there?" she hesitated for a second before a dim light blue light flashed through the backyard for a few seconds before vanishing. Sarada silently, swiftly and quickly creeped to the backyard. She peaked around the corner and saw an two car Garage that had been burnt down. The grass is still green and a few bushes had been leafless. She softened her breathing seeing the metal gate also stretched on the other side of the house towards exactly where she was. "Wh-What was that light..?" She took four steps in the backyard cautiously just as the figure came out the Garage by itself. 'I'm sure that's someone..who else could it be..?' the figure was still cloaked itself as it stepped out into the backyard. Sarada quickly ducked back around the right side of the house for a fe seconds as her heart rate managed to increase itself. 'Th-This is very creepy..' Sarada knew she was a ninja but still that didn't mean she wasn't scared at times when things got creepy. "I wonder if that figure noticed me duck behind here." she said in a low whisper to herself rather than out loud for anyone to actually hear her. Sarada kept an eye on the cloaked figure, it wasn't doing anything.

The figure stood there in the center of the backyard by itself. 'What's it doing..?' she thought to herself yet again. The figure didn't move nor budge, it's voice finally came through from it's disguise and it said "It's all clear Traxen-kun." Sarada's raised her right eyebrow at the pitch the voice used and the word "Kun" as well. Another figure walked from the Garage, it wore the exact same disguise as the first one, except this one wore all black with a hood on it's head and it was a bit taller than the first one. "Is it truly clear?" said The figure, the smaller one nodded it's head while standing four feet apart from the one in black. "Of course it is Traxen-kun" Sarada nodded her head while listening. 'The first one's identity is still a mystery to me but the second one is called Traxen-kun.' Traxen gave a final sweep of the backyard before speaking, his voice mellow yet masculine. "Good, the last thing we need is for a rat to spot us." the smaller one kept it's hood one while looking at Traxen, and said, "Yeah. Why did you want to bring me here for anyways Traxen-kun?" Traxen was about to speak when he got a phone ring, he quickly pulled his phone out and answered it. "Hello?" he said. The person on the other end didn't seem happy to speak and says "You idiots! Get back to HeadQuarters a.s.a.p!" Traxen nodded "On our way." He hung up and opened his left hand as a dark portal opened up. He went through it and the small one followed before it vanished right back at them.

Sarada stayed behind the side of the Garage until the coast was clear. She quickly ran in the Garage and checked it out but only to see nothing was in there but old files. Sarada looked around he old dusty Garage before seeing the only things in the Garage were an old tire and a truck but nothing else was in there. "What the.." she said looking at the pavement floor and grey walls. "What the heck did they find in here..?" Sarada took two steps backwards before turning around saying "Whatever it was they were in there for, it's gone." Sarada sighed and looked up at the back of the house windows to see the exact same ghost children from the first time she came here with Boruto and Mitsuki. "Weird.. I thought this place was abanadoned but clearly someone or something lives in here still." She got the cills and says "Hold on! Does this mean Mitsuki was right the entire time?!"


	17. Chasing The Forgotten Girl

**Sorry for the long wait for Chapter 17, to be honest I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go at all but thanks to my long term partner who's been helping me out since chapter one, We've managed to make two chapters, one will be released on the September 4th and the second will be released on September 12th. I'll tell you who it is at the credit scene of the chapter aka the end of the chapter. let's get this train rolling again!**

Chapter 17: Chasing the forgotten girl

Sarada had woken up the next evening stretching her arms. She figured she had to do things differently if she wanted to affect Boruto and Mitsuki's memories she needed to do something differently instead of trying to do everything exactly the way it happened. Sarada sighed to herself as she opened her closet and grabbed another one of her casual outfits except this time the color was different. Instead of her shirt being red and her shorts being white, her shirt was yellow with a black circle and her shorts were black as for her sandals were yellow as well. "What happened to my clothes?! Did Mom accidentally mix wash them?" Sarada searched through her closet trying to find at least one red outfit but she failed miserablely. "I guess I'll have to wear this than.." Sarada didn't exactly dislike the color yellow, she just didn't want to look like a banana or a bumble bee. Sarada walked to the bathroom and took a shower. She stood there as the water hit her face and ran down her body. Her mind was else where, she was wondering how she should do things differently. "Maybe.. I should take them to the stone faces instead, that way we can avoid events of how things originally happened." Sarada grabbed her towel and soap and began washing up. After thirty minutes passed, Sarada emerged from the bathroom wearing the all yellow and black outfit from earlier. "Now all I have to do is get Boruto and Mitsuki to meet me there." Sarada smelled something cooking in th kitchen, this time it was waffles amd sausages. "That smells delicious!" Sarada quickly made her way to the kitchen where she found Sakura finishing cooking and her dad was reading the morning news paper. Sasuke put the paper down and smiled at her "You look adorable as ever this morning Sarada." said Sasuke. Sarada laughed nervously and bowed a bit "Thanks Dad." Sakura had finished placing the waffles and sausages on three plates with orange juice on the side.

Sarada took her seat and said grace before biting into it. She savored the flavor in the waffles, ralizing these weren't ordinary waffles but blueberry and Strawberry waffles mixed together. Sarada licked her lips han drank some of her orange juice. She noticed Sakura had two waffles, Sasuke had one and she had two. Sarada took her second waffle off her plate and placed it on his. "Here you go Dad." Sasuke smiled at her as he at his food thankfully. "Thank you Sarada but are you sure you weren't going to eat it?" Sasuke used his for and a knife to cut his waffles into pieces as he ate them with his sausages. Sarada grinned as she finished eating her food than downed the rest of her orange juice. "I'm sure Dad. Can I use the phone to call Boruto and Mitsuki?" Sakura was eating still, she covered her mouth as she talked "Of course honey, if your going out today, be sure to be in before 10pm." Sarada smiled brightly as she went to the dinning room and got on the phone, she wasted no time in dailing Boruto's number first. It rang a few times before someone answered the Uzumaki's phone.

"Hello, you've reached the Uzumaki's residence. May I ask who's speaking?" the voice was childish like but somewhat mature. It was obvious to Sarada who it was on the other end of the phone. It was Boruto's sister Himawari.

"Himawari, it's Sarada calling-" She was interrupted by Himawari

"Hi Sarada! are you calling for Boruto?"

Sarada laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head and replies "Yes I am. Is he there?"

"Yep" Himawari said cheerful "Do you want me to go get him for you?"

Sarada played with the phone cord a bit with a light blush spreading across her face. Himawari's words echoed in her head 'Do you want me to go get him for you?... for you...you.' "U-Umm, that's okay Himawari, just tell him to meet Mitsuki and I at the Hokage Stone Faces."

Himawari's voice was making weird sounds which meant she was laughing. "Okay Sarada, I'll tell him. Bye."

Sarada sighed in relief as the conversation was finally coming to an end "Bye Himawari and thanks." she hanged up the phone than started dailing in Mitsuki's number, to her surprise Mitsuki didn't pick up either but someone else did. It was a girl, her voice was quiet silent. Sarada blinked, she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it before putting it back on her ear. "Hello?" No-one responded on the other end, all she heard was this girl breathing into the phone before the line went dead. Sarada hanged up the phone and started walking to the front door. She opened it and saw a man who looked to be twenty years old. He stood at six feet, he was dark skinned, he wore black jeans with all black jordans and a red shirt, his hair was a ,edium sized afro and his eyes were dark brown. He wore a Bronze 'T' shaped chain around his neck. The man had a sword on his back, it's handle was black and the blade was silver. He had a small beard on his chin with a mustache that wasn't really thick but it was sort of dark and his side burns were close to connecting with his beard. Sarada stared at the man again and took a step back "Who are you mister?" The man looked at Sarada and says "My name is Trayvon Nimakaze, are your parents home?" In that second Sakura and Sasuke both appeared behind Sarada. Sarada looked at her mom "Mom is he a friend of yours and Dad's?" Sakura nodded "He is. In fact he's like the strongest hero we know." Sarada's eyes widened and looked at her Dad and Trayvon. "Is he stronger than Dad and uncle Naruto?" Sasuke nodded his head "He's much stronger than us. Some might say he's a God because of his power but in reality he's the last Neutral Demon to ever walk upon the earth." Trayvon stretched his arms not really paying attention to them much. "Sarada, go on outside and play with your friends. We got business to dicuss with our long time friend here." Sarada nodded and walked out the house.

Sarada walked down the street by herself humming a light tune. Her mind couldn't stop wondering what a Neutral Demon is or why Trayvon is the last of their kind to ever walk the earth. "Mom and Dad sure were acting weird. They say he's the strongest hero they know, but that can't be right.. That would mean He's stronger than those people who Mom and Dad said entered the Fourth Great Ninja War. If he's so strong why didn't he help them?" She sighed and lightly scratched her head. "Who cares about that guy. I have to focus on restoring their memories." Sarada made her way to the top of the Hokage Faces and there stood Boruto and Mitsuki. Sarada smiled, Boruto must have found Mitsuki and told him where to meet her. 'Boruto is such a sweet guy.' Sarada blushed a bit but she tried her bet to get it down before she got too close to Mitsuki and Boruto, surely they'd ask her why she's blushing. Knowing Mitsuki he'd put two and two together like last time and say "She likes you Boruto." of course that wouldn't happen again. right?

Mitsuki saw the smile on Sarada's face and smiled back "She looks like she's in a good mood Boruto. What do you think caused it?" Mitsuki stretched his arms to help unstiffen himself while he made eye contact with Boruto who shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows Mitsuki, Sarada's been acting strange all week. I wouldn't know how to tell the difference with her." Boruto sighed he was still upset tha his Dad spent most of his time in the Hokage's office rather than be with his own family. He wondered what was the point in starting a family if he wasn't going to be around for them. Mitsuki patted Boruto's shoulder "Cheer up, I'm sure your Dad would love to be home with you guys but He's just so busy." Boruto's eyes landed on Sarada for a second than it landed on the Figure behind Sarada. Sarada hadn't noticed the Figure until Boruto yelled out "Sarada behind you!" Out of instinct her Sharingan activated and she spun around with a kunai up to the figure's throat. Mitsuki and Boruto ran over to Sarada.

Boruto stared at the figure, he scanned over her with his eyes a few times. "She doesn't seem harmful to me. How about you Mitsuki?" He looked over to Mitsuki who was staring at the figure very strangely for some unknown reason. "Hey, Mitsuki, you there?"

Mitsuki blinked and nodded his head. "Yes I'm here. She doesn't seem harmful to me either Boruto. Sarada you can put your kunai knife away and deactivate your Sharingan." Mitsuki never took his eyes off the girl, he kept them locked on her even though he couldn't see her face since she wore an all black cloak with a hood covering her face entirely. He wondered how was she even able to follow Sarada without tripping over her own two feet.

Sarada did as Mitsuki asked and put her Kunai knife away and finally deactiavted her sharingan. "Alright, as long as you two are sure she isn't dangerous than that's more than enough for me." Sarada kept her eyes on the girl and she could swear she felt the girl's eyes staring right back at her. The girl pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sarada before running away. Mitsuki and Boruto both looked over Sarada's shoulder as she read it outload to them. "Catch me if you can." Boruto and Mitsuki ran in the direction of the girl. Sarada dropped the note and followed after them. They saw the girl jumping on roof tops, they all decided to do the same. Boruto was dashing through with his incredible speed and Mitsuki was gaining on Boruto as he was close to the girl. Sarada looked at Boruto "Boruto!" Boruto looked back at Sarada and gave her a thumbs up. He grabbed her wrist and stopped running as he slung her towards Mitsuki with full force. Mitsuki sensed Sarada was coming in hot. He reached his arm out as Sarada grabbed it. He jumped in the air and swung her around four times before releasing her directly at the figure. Sarada squinced her eyes some as the wind passed by her. The girl kept running completely unaware of their tactics. Sarada was getting even closer than before, she also noticed they were passing by the Hokage's Office. The girl kept running as Sarada seemed to be speeding up even more. Mitsuki ran past a few seconds after her. Boruto pased by it last, he looked inside and saw Naruto who locked eyes with him for a brief second before vanishing. Sarada pulled her fist back and yelled "Chaa!" she brought it forth, the girl jumped up in the air as Sarada punched the top of an abandoned building causing it to collapse. "Damn! She's fast!" Mitsuki ran oast Sarada "Let's go!" Boruto ran past Sarada just as she was running behind him. "We'll catch her!" The girl seemed to be running for the exi of Konoha. They were close to it and she made a diving point for it. Boruto, Mitsuki and Sarada's eyes widened as they saw a flash of Naruto in his Chakra mode. He was just about to grab her but apparently she sensed him coming and jumped over him. This made everyone believe she must have been a Jinchuriki herself. Naruto landed on the ground and powered down just as Boruto, Mitsuki and Sarada land in front of him.

Naruto looked t Sarada "Who was that?"

Sarada was catching her breath and shrugged her shoulders "We.. don't really know lord seventh."

Mitsuki stared in the direction the girl ran not paying much attention to them. "She sensed every attack coming without even looking back. That's basic Ninja training but her speed is on a whole other level. She even dodged Naruto's grab attack."

Boruto finally caught his breath. "We still didn't catch her." Sarada saw a piece of paper on the ground, she picked it up and read it out loud to the group. "You almost had me, as a reward, I will undo a few chains I did." everyone wondered what she meant but just like that Boruto and Mitsuki fell to the ground for the second time. Sarada's eyes widened and realized what the note mean't. 'They're... getting their memories back..'

 **To Be Continued...**

 **My long time partner name is William Russell! He's a great guy, he's even allowed me to make changes to each chapter if I wanted too. Thank you all for reading this. See you in eight days!**


	18. Re-occuring Dreams or Memories?

**As promised here's chapter 18! Now I know you guys wondering why I changed my schedule and the truth is I didn't have each chapter planned but my partner did and we're a team so here's another great chapter broght to you by KawaiiOtakuGirl and William Russell *inserts a heart by his name* On with the story!**

Chapter 18: Re-occuring Dreams or Memories?

Boruto and Mitsuki had both been drifting off into darkness, neither of them ever experincing true darkness itself but yet they floated there in a dark void with a white light shinning only on them but everything else remained pure black. Boruto was the first to move, he squinced his eyes up a little than opened them and looked around. He tried to figure out where he was. "Where am I?" He looked over in Mitsuki's direction just as he sat up. "Boruto, are you alright?" Boruto checked his reflexes as he continued floating in the darkness. "Yeah, I'm fine, what about you?" Mitsuki turned his head to the right side of his body then to the right side. "I appear to be fine, no injuries at all." Boruto gave him a quick nod. "That's good. Hey, do you have any idea where we at?" Mitsuki looked around and sighed "Sorry, I don't know where we're at Boruto." Boruto waved his hand in a dismissing manner "It's cool man." Boruto sat up in the darkness as well, he couldn't exactly feel the ground beneath him or around him. Where ever they're at, it's just an empty void of darkness. Mitsuki moved his arms around while trying to see if he could feel for the ground but failed. "Well.. we're floating." Boruto sighed again "I figured that part out a few seconds ago man." Mitsuki held his hand out in the light that surrounded them. "This is bizzare, out of this entire place, the only light is the light that's covering us." Boruto blinked after taking notice of it again. "I wonder why that is Mitsuki." Mitsuki continued examining the light before looking up. He froze in terror as he tapped Boruto or what felt like Boruto. Boruto looked at him "What?" Mitsuki pointed up into their light, Boruto looked up too and that's when the entire area got covered in light. It took them a moment for their vision to refocus itself. Mitsuki took a look around and noticed the dark road near Sarada's house. The sky was dark and street lights were on, there weren't any cars coming at all.

Boruto pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Ouch! Nope, definately not a dream." He looked over at the trees that was in the grass, he smelled the air and it's chillingness invaded his nostrills. Boruto exhauled the oxygen from his lungs and looked at Mitsuki. "We're awake, whatever happened it allowed us to get back home, several hours later."

Mitsuki tapped his foot on the ground, he felt it's solidness beneath his feet, he kicked a tree and yelped out in pain. "You're right, definately not a dream." Mitsuki's eyes scanned the area for anyone else but he couldn't see anyone in the dark even with the help of the street lights. "We appear to be the only ones here." He looked across the street to Sarada's house. "Let's go in."

Boruto nodded in agreement, they started crossing the street but Boruto grabbed Mitsuki's arm. "Wait" He looked passed Mitsuki to two figures who were crosssing the street too. "Do you see them?"

Mitsuki looked in the exact same direction as Boruto and nodded "Yeah, it's a girl and some guy crossing the street. What of it?"

"I don't actually know yet." Boruto kept staring at the figures before they stepped into one of the street lights. His and Mitsuki's eyes widened when they saw who the two figures were. "D-Dude!"

Mitsuki stared at the figures. One was a girl and the other was himself. They were having a good time, Mitsuki kept staring at the other Mitsuki and he started listening to them.

Kina and Mitsuki were both crossing the street after the car went past them. Kina smiled and looked at Mitsuki "Thanks for bringing me out today. I enjoyed it." Mitsuki blushed and smiled back at her. "No problem, it's my pleasure in taking you places Kina." Kina smiled and waved her hands in front of Mitsuki's face. "Close your eyes Mitsuki." Mitsuki did as she asked, Kina closed her eyes as well than leaned up and kissed him. It wasn't a regular kiss, these two were french kissing and they seemed to be really into it. After five minutes Kina broke the kiss with a dark blush spread across her face. Mitsuki also had a dark blush spread across his face. Kina cleared her throat a little as her blush faded away. "We should get inside before they think we're running late." Mitsuki nodded "Sounds good to me." Boruto looked over at his friend Mitsuki "Who is that girl?" Mitsuki looked down while thinking "Her name is Kina...Kina... why can't I recall her name? It's weird." Boruto looked at Mitsuki just as a sharp pain went through his head. "Her name...Her name is...Kina Y-Yatsa..buki." Mitsuki's eyes flashed in the dark for a second. "That's right, her name is Kina Yatsabuki and she's my...girlfriend..?" Boruto pointed to Sarada's house "This night is starting to come back to me now but.. something seems different about it." Mitsuki crossed the street with Boruto close by him "I know what you mean." They grabbed the door handle and tried to open it but couldn't. Boruto sighed "It's locked." Mitsuki gently shoved Boruto aside as the other Mitsuki and Kina came walking by. Mitsuki and Kina locked eyes for a breif moment, it's like she saw him there or maybe he was wrong.

Mitsuki and Kina opened the door and went inside. Boruto and Mitsuki was about to go inside when a white light flashed again. After their vision cleared up they saw, they were in the Alley around the corner from Sarada's house. Mitsuki blinked three times "What are we doing here? We never came through an alley to Sarada's house did we?" Boruto shook his head no. "I can't say I-" again the pain shot through his head just as Sarada and another Boruto walked right through them. Mitsuki patted himself and felt he was solid. "How did they-" Boruto shushed him when he saw the other Boruto starting to walk away from Sarada, she began walking home by herself and he walked away mumbling "Why didn't I kiss her?" Mitsuki raised his eye at Boruto, Boruto shook his head no. "Hey! It's not what you think. I didn't say kiss her, I meant trick her, yeah that's it." Boruto laughed nervously. Mitsuki smirked to himself realizing his memories of Boruto and Sarada liking each other were returning to him.

Boruto looked at Mitsuki after realizing the same exact thing. "Wait.."

Mitsuki raised his hand to cut his friend off. "You don't have to explain anything to me, I know how you feel about her. If you want to kiss her then you can."

Boruto smiled his cheesy smile but it didn't last for long. The air turned cold. "Why did the weather suddenly change?"

Mitsuki thoguht on it for a bit. "This was the night I started working on my weather machine so I could detect when the weather will be changing. Unfourtnately it only lasted for a few seconds before it shut down." With those words being said the weather stopped being chilly and returned to it's normal cool night. The duo turned around to face a street lamp just as there was another flash. Their vision was clouded once again but this time, it took them back to training field, the same day of the festival. Boruto rubbed his eyes in irritation "Aghh... I am getting tired of that light." Mitsuki opened his eyes and chuckled "Then close your eyes next time." He looked across the lot and saw another Boruto, Mitsuki and Sarada. The three Ninjas were blowing bubbles in the field and talking but unfourtanately for them they couldn't hear anything they were saying. Boruto looked at Mitsuki "Is any of this ringing a bell to you?" Mitsuki nodded "Indeed it is. This is the day Sarada wanted to try something else other than ramen..but what was it..?" Mitsuki crossed his arms thinking. Boruto kept staring across at the other them and says "Dumplings...Sarada wanted to try dumplings." Mitsuki got out of his thinking pose and nudged Boruto with his elbow. "Boruto look." Boruto turned around and saw the same girl they saw before with the other Mitsuki. Boruto observed the girl in the black cloak again as she took her hood off "Kina.. it's you." Kina looked at Boruto and Mitsuki "Congratulations, you've made it to the end. You're reward is your freedom." Mitsuki raised his eye curiously "What do you mean our freedom?" Kina raised her right hand as a white light flashed causing them two to disappear.

Sarada was over in the field with Mitsuki and Boruto just leaving, she felt like she was being watched from by the docks. She turned around and looked but she didn't see anyone. Boruto poked her cheek "Are you okay?" Sarada nodded and turned to him. "I just had this strangest feeling we were being watched." Mitsuki stared out to the docks but saw no one or anything there. "Maybe you were imagining it Sarada." said Mitsuki as he continued to the dumpling shop. Boruto agreed "Maybe she's just hungry." he followed after Mitsuki. Sarada blinked and says to herself "Maybe I am imagining things." Sarada followed them to the dumpling shop.

Boruto and Mitsuki had just opened there eyes and saw they were in the Uzumaki's residence once again. "Boruto" Mitsuki began "Are we back in our own timeline?" Boruto checked around. "It looks that way." Himawari came walking into the living room and smiled "Mom! Dad! Boruto and Mitsuki are awake." Himawari ran out the living room just as Hinata came rushing in. "Are you two okay?" she asked as she hugged Boruto and patted Mitsuki's head. Boruto hugged her back saying "We're fine Mom." Naruto checked them out again for any serious injuries but didn't find any. "You two look alright but, you did fall down pretty hard, take it easy for a bit." Mitsuki smiled a half smile "Will do." Boruto looked at his Dad and says "I thought you would have went back to work." Naruto blinked and raised his eye cuiously. "Why would I go back to work when I resigned as the seventh Hokage a few days ago? Sasuke's the eight Hokage now." Mitsuki and Boruto's eyes widened in surprise. Mitsuki looked around for Sarada "Where's Sarada?" Boruto noticed she was missing too. Himawari handed t hem a letter she found outside. Boruto took it and read it outloud. "You've reclaimed what was lost. Good job, now can you reclaim what was never lost?" Boruto gripped the paper tightly. Mitsuki shookm his head "What does that mean?" Himawari shrugged. Hinata rubbed Boruto's shoulder "Sasuke has every ninja out searching for her now. It won't be long before she's found." Naruto looked at Hinata and says "Sakura's out there looking for her too. I'd say you and I should go too." Hinata stood up "Right! Boruto watch your sister. We'll be back by tomorrow night." Boruto didn't reply, Naruto shot a warm smile at his son "Don't worry, we'll find her and bring her home safely." With those words Hinata and Naruto left the house.

Mitsuki looked at Boruto "What do we do?"

Boruto looked at Himawari and Mitsuki before standing up. "We're going to find her ourselves and bring her back home."

Himawari giggled "Count me in! I'm not going to be the only Uzumaki not participating. Even Auntie Hanabi went out searching."

Mitsuki blinked "The entire Hyuga clan huh? Nice"

Boruto nodded as he went to his room and changed clothes. Himawari done the same and they both came back out. Boruto was wearing Naruto's old Orange and Blue jumpsuit he wore when he was a Genine and Himawari wore Hinata's beige jacket and blue pants as well. "Boruto, where are we going to search first?" asked Mitsuki. Boruto thought on it, figuring the other Ninja's searched the entire outside areas of the village. "Where else can we look..the others are doing the best they can to fimnd her." Himawari grinned and stopped him "Let's search inside the village!" Boruto nodded "That`s what we'll do then. Alright team X, let's move out!"

To Be Continued...

Kawaii's Room

My walls are blue and my carpet is black. I have a brown blanket spread across my king size bed. my door is brown, My bed sat in the corner of my room where the window is. Across from my bed is my dresser wih my television on it and my Ps4 beneath my tv. I had one controller plugged in charging and many games to play. my room light is white. I stretched my arms as I sat at my desk finishing up the last edits to this chapter. After I did that I dusted my desk and computer off. "Ahh, done and done. That's another milestone done for today." My phone sat next to my keyboard, it was on the charger. I picked it up and unlocked it. I went on to my messenger and smiled to myself. I went directly to my inboxes with William Russell and sent a message saying 'Good work today William! I'm sure my readers will loves these chapters. Probably' the current time I sent this message was at 7:02pm. In his town it was 6:02pm. I waited for a second before he quickly responded with 'No problem Otaku, I'm always here to help when you need it. I hope they like it too.' I laughed to myself for a bit and replied 'My readers are like my friends I haven't met yet. I love the reviews I get but I also love it when i get pmed on ffnet.' I sent the message and a second later he replied 'I understand what you mean Kawaii. That's why I do what I do for my readers as well.' I yawned and replied 'I'm going to bed, talk to you tomorrow.' I sent it and he replied 'Nite Kawaii,see you then.' I locked my screen back and went to lay on my bed. I continued smiling seeing as how right he was being. Working with him made me feel all tingly. I wasn't sure how to put it but I...


	19. the search for sarada

**Hello my lovely readers, did you miss me? I know I missed you guys and wherever you all are, I hope your day is filled with laughter and joy!**

 **Chapter 19: The Search For Sarada!**

The sky was still dark, Konoha had search lights on and all the high ranking ninja were sent out of Konoha in search of finding Sarada Uchiha. In the Land of Lightning, the fifth Raikage sat behind his desk reading a letter he had gotten from Naruto. "Sasuke's daughter is missing?!" he shook his head in disbelief. His name is Darui. Darui stood up at his desk as Killer Bee and the fourth Raikage entered his office. "Lord Bee and Lord Raikage. What do i owe this pleasure?" said Darui. Lord Raikage spoke first "We've heard whispers of Sasuke's daughter went missing..is this true?" Darui nodded his head before speaking "It is true Lord Raikage but do not worry, I already sent our ninja to scout the Land of Lightning. If she's anywhere around here we'll tell them." the Fourth Riakage had his arms crossed while staring at Darui "It seems I've made an excellent choice by making you the fifth Raikage, Darui." Darui bowed his in respects to the fifth Raikage "Thank you sir, You and Lord Bee can rest assured, as you can see I have everything under control here." the Fourth Raikage nodded in agreement, he turned to Killer Bee "Bee, let us be on our way then." the Fourth Raikage, Killer Bee nodded "Let us be on our way, our own ninja way might cross paths with the Leaf Hokage again." said Killer Bee starting to walk out the Raikage's office but before they reached the door an anbu had entered the office. "Lord Fifth Raikage, I have something to tell you." Darui nodded his head while listening "Report." said Darui. The Anbu nodded "We have searched everywhere in the land of Lightning and there have been no signs of Sarada Uchiha anywhere, I told them to triple check the areas just to be safe." Darui sighed relieved "That's good to know, thank you for your assitance, now head back to the others." The Anbu nodded and dissappeared from the office, Fourth Raikage and Killer Bee left out next feeling the land of Lightning had another exceptional Raikage in office.

In the Land of Water there were a temple and inside it is the Mizukage, she was skinny and had her usual all blue dress on with her long red hair hanging down behind her, she wore red lipstick and her green eyes flashed in the dark, her left eye remained covered up bu her bang. "Mizukage, are you sure she would be in such a place as this? You could have just sent someone else here to search it instead of coming here personally." Mei put her finger to her lips to hush her Anbu. "I prefer checking things out for myself you know? Do a thorough sweep." Mei walked to the back of the temple while keeping her sense harp incase anything were to happen. The Anbu wore grey and black as well with an Octopus mask on, her long blonde hair trailed down her back some, she sighed softly. Her name is Vickey. "Fine.." said Vickey following Mei, Mei and Vickey were more than business partners, they were childhood friends. Vickey is two years younger than Mei, and she vowed to protect her with her life if she has too. Mei had turned the corner in the back and saw nothing but a few chairs, desks and old boxes. Mei turned to Vickey "She's not in here. I can expect she's nowhere else in our land if you're here Vickey." Vickey nodded her head a little "Yeah, she's nowhere." Vickey's voice was an confident female voice who had confidence but she was very protective of Mei at times. Mei crossed her arms while thinking "She's not in the leaf eitther, I hope no-one has her. If that happens then this could end the allied forces for good." Vickey removed her mask for a second to reveal her hazel eyes. "Shall I report this to the Hidden Leaf village?" Mei uncrossed her arms and shook he rhead to snap herself out of her thoughts and nodded her head yes. "Please do that for me Vickey, thanks in advance." Vickey put her mask back on fully and dashed out the temple, leaving Mei inside there by herself.

In the Hidden Sand Village were ninja roaming around looking around their village for Sarada Uchiha. There was a women who stood at 5'5'. her hair was short, it hung over her shoulders, her hair were brown and her eyes were black, she wore a traditional Hidden sand uniform, her headband was nicely relaxed around her neck with the allied shinobi forces logo on it. her name is Matsuri. Matsuri sighed to herself as she continued searching through the Hidden Sand village, she continued searching until she finally stopped by an alley for a break. "I might as well reort to the Lord Fifth and tell him the bad news. Ughh.." Matsuri dashed away to the his office, once she went inside there she saw Konkuro holding a scroll in his hands as Gaara sat behind his desk staring at her. "Matsuri" they said in unison. Matsuri bowed to them "I'm sorry Lord Gaara but we couldn't find her. It's like she's not appearing anywhere..." said Matsuri clenching her fists tightly. Gaara looked over to Konkuro "Tell Naruto, Sarada's not here either." Konkuro nodded "All right Gaara." said Konkuro walking past Matsuri who lifted her head up as he walked out. Gaara tapped his hands on his desk a few times. "Matsuri." Matsuri stood at attention when he called her name. "Take a break Matsuri, I'll have the others to ontinue searching for Sarada." Matsuri smiled and took a seat in the blue chair in front of his desk. "Don't mind if I do Lord Gaara." Gaara smiled to himself. "How you been lately Matsuri?" Matsuri rubbed her chin with her right hand "Hmm..good, what about you?" Gaara smiled to himself. "I've been good too. Now I need you to go tell the others to keep searching for her, got it?" Matsuri got out her chair "Yes sir!" she quickly exited his office. Gaara watched her leave, his eyes drifted down to his table as he hoped his big sister Temari was doing well.

In the Hidden Leaf village Naruto was staring out the window while deep in though hoping Sarada would be found. "Sarada.." he said lowly, he couldn't help but think something bad was happening to her as they all continued searching for her, he even sent Sasuke and Sakura out to help them find their daughter. Hinata had went with them as well. There was a knock at the door, Naruto snapped out his thoughts and sat down in his chair behind his desk "Come in. The door swung open and it was none other than the Sixth Hokage himself Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei!" said Naruto smiling. "What brings you to the Hokage's office?" Kakashi waved to Naruto cooly "Hey Naruto, oh nothing, I was wondering If i could join in on this search for Sarada." Naruto stared at Kakashi "Wait but you're retired aren't you?" Kakshi put his hands in his pocket while looking at Naruto. "Don't you worry about that, I don't mind stepping back in the game for this one mission." Naruto bit his lower lip gently and nodded to Kakashi "Fine, you can go join Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata on the borderline." Kakashi nodded and started walking out the office. "Kakashi sensei.." "Hm?" said Kakashi stopping in his tracks. "Do...Do you think we'll find her?" Kakashi nodded while biting his lower lip. "The other villages says Sarada isn't there, that means she has to be here somewhere, we just have to find her. My answer to your question is yes, we'll find her Naruto." Kakashi stood there for a few more seconds before walking out the Hokage's office. Naruto sighed softly before turning around to look out the window but when he did, he didn't see his own reflection, he saw himself in his Sage of Six Paths form. "Sarada..where ever you're at..just hold on, we're coming to get you."

Boruto, Himawari and Mitsuki all stood at the entrance to the forest of Death. Mitsuki looked over at Boruto "You think she's in here?" he asked while glancing around carefully. Boruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes for a second while thinking, there was this weird feeling in his chest, it was light at first but he knew it had to be Sarada which meant Sarada had to be in the Forest of Death. He re-opened his eyes "Yeah, I have a feeling she's here." Himawari ran through a hand sign thus creating her Byakugan. "Hmmm" the Forest of Death had an invisible barrier around it, they could get in but once you get in there's no getting out until you destroy it. Mitsuki looked at Himawari and asks "What do you see?" Himawari continued scanning the outside of the forest with her eyes then deactivated them. "I saw a barrier, it'll let us in but after that the entrance becomes sealed off." Boruto picked up a rock and tossed it up and down a few times. "Is this a regular barrier?" He skipped the rock at the barrier but it bounced off it, Himawari ran her hands through her hair "From what I saw, once you get inside it conceals your energy. That's all I know so far." said Himawari. Boruto looked at Mitsuki and nodded "We should stay on guard once we get inside. We never might know what to expect." said Mitsuki, Boruto pointed to the entrance "Full speed straight ahead!" said boruto. Himawari were first to run off in the Forest of Death with Mitsuki close behind her, Boruto ran in last after both of them and just like Himawari said the entrance became sealed once they got inside. They kept running without stopping, Boruto sped up even more until they came to the center of the Forest of Deat and when they did they found an unconcious Sarada laying down on the floor. Mitsuki, Himawari and Boruto all stopped in their tracks. "Wait" said Mitsuki looking around "We never know what to expect it could be a trap." Himawari activated her byakugan again and looked around "I don't see anyone here." said Himawari. "All the more reason we should just take Sarada and get out of here!" said Boruto walking over to Sarada "Sarada!" he said as he bent down next to her. Sarada didn't move but she was still breathing. "Sarada, come on you have to wake up!" Himawari glanced around carefully then she spotted the hooded figure falling out the sky above Boruto. Her eyes widened and she shouts "Boruto, get out the way!" Boruto quickly glanced up and jumped back to where Himawari and Mitsuki were. The figure stood up with her back to them. "Who is that?" asked Himawari. Boruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly "She...she's an old ally of ours.." said Boruto. Mitsuki let his guard down as his eyes landed on the figure removubg her hood "Kina..Yatsabuki.." Kina turned around to face them, her eyes were sad but her body was prepared for an attack. "Hello Boys." said Kina.

 **This concludes chapter 19, stick around for the next exciting chapter of "Boruto: Dream Escape" Good bye my lovely readers, until next time!**

Kawaii's Room

I had just hit the save button on my computer then hit upload. I looked at the clock and it read '11:59pm' . I stretched my arms around a bit. "Done and Done!" I grinned to myself while spinnig around in my chair. "Mmmmwah, another delightful chapter done." a message came throught o me on my phone, I grabbed my phone and quickly undid the lock and went straight to messenger and looked at the message from William 'Did you finish editing it?' I hummed while pouting a little and replied 'Yup' a few seconds later and he replied 'Awesome, i'm going to bed now. Good night Otaku/' I replied 'Good night!' . I placed my phone down on my dresser while walking over to my bed and laid down. "School is troublesome..thank god the weekend is only two more days away." I yawned while looking up at my window, I saw the dark sky and it's shinning stars but no moon. I loved looking at the moon before falling asleep, I guess i'd have to do without it. I rolled on my side and fell asleep while diving deep into dreamland. My phone made another buzz sound and i quickly grabbed it and read the message from a completely different user. I hummed lightly and replied to the message before diving back in my bed and falling asleep.


	20. The Seventh Generation of Heroes!

**Hahaha! Welcome everyone, we'll try our best to deliver the most epic chapter ever.. umm we..no I edited to make it a bit shorter because I didn't want to bore anyone with fights scenes. mm Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 20: The Seventh Genration of Heroes**

Himawari, Boruto and Mitsuki stared at Kina as she stood by Sarada with both hands to her side, she removed her hood in her all black cloak while staring at them. Himawari glared at Kina with anger in her eyes "Kina? Are you Kina? Why did you kidnap Sarada?!" yelled Himawari drawing her kunai in her right hand. Kina stared at Himawari with a blank expression not really saying anything at all "Himawari, calm down, we can't have your emotions cloud your judgement right now." said Boruto standing infront of her blocking her path. Himawari didn't take her eyes off Kina for a second, she wasn't listening to what Boruto was saying either. "Trust me, Kina's a good person.. she won't hurt Sarada or any of us, unless she has too." Boruto glanced over his shoulder to Kina who hadn't moved nor drew her weapon 'Wait.. she isn't going to attack us?.. maybe..Maybe we can do this without having to fight with her.' he thought to himself. Mitsuki softened his gaze at Kina as she stared rught back at him, her expression were so emotionless he felt like she was staring directly into his soul. "Kina Yatsabuki" began Mitsuki as he took a step forward to her. "Do you remember when we went out on that date.. that night? You were so pretty then and you're pretty now.. your smile.. it was the first time you actually smiled without having too.." he shook his head and smiled a bit "You-" he stopped talking when he felt a thin needle slice his earand hit the wall on the other side of the room with a low 'thud' sound. Mitsuki raised his left hand up to his right ear that had been sliced and touched it as he felt the wetness on his hand. Mitsuki lightly rubbed his ear and licked the blood off his fingers.

Himawari and Boruto both glanced over at Mitsuki when they heard the thud sound. "Mitsuki!" yelled Boruto, Mitsuki glared at Kina but didn't respond "So that's how it's going to be huh Kina..? I.. was hoping we didn't have to fight you." Kina furrowed her eyebrows at him but didn't respond. Himawari gritted her teeth and dashed passed Boruto "How dare you attack Mitsuki!" yelled Himawari jumping up in the air at Kina while running through a hand sign, Kina got lowered her head a little and raised it, as her eyes darted over t Himawari and she never broke the gaze. "Haaaa!" yelled Himawari, Boruto quickly jumped in the air and pulled Himawari down to the ground by Mitsuki "Himawari, just stay back and let us handle this." said Boruto smiling at her, Himawari looked at Boruto but didn't smile back she shook her head no and looked down before standing up. "Boruto, I get it you're my big brother and all but please, let me fight! I am a ninja after all." said Himawari walking past Boruto slowly "I have the will of fire burning deep inside me, it's the same will of fire that Mom and Dad carries inside them and it's just the same as yours." she glanced back at Boruto and smiled as her Byakugan activated "Now, let me show you how strong I am." she hardened her expression and looked at Kina. Kina dropped her Kunai on the ground and raised her right hand "In order to fight you.. I'll use just one finger." said Kina, Himawari smirked "You'll be wise not to under estimate me." and with that being said Himawari and Kina both disappeared, there were quakes coming from the far corner of the room, then the left corner of the room, behind them and above them. Boruto looked around frantically "I can't see them! Why can't I see them?!" said Boruto looking around.

Mitsuki didn't answer as he followed them with his eyes, not once breaking concentration on the fight, He saw Himawari and Kina exchanging blows but Kina wasn't attacking her back, she just dodged and countered Himawari's attacks. Himawari let out a loud growl before trying to kick Kina in the head, Kina quickly caught her foot and punched Himawari in her stomach then tossed her behind Boruto and Mitsuki. Himawari hit the ground pretty hard, she skidded along the ground with her eyes closed. Boruto finally managed to see what was happening, he looked at Himawari with wide eyes "Himawari!" yelled Boruto "Get up!" Himawari opened her eyes just as Kina was dashing towards her, Himawari quickly ran through a hand sign, she opened her hand as the rasengon half way formed. Kina saw this and disappeared and reappeared behind her, she quickly knocked Himawari unconcious and tossed her over to Boruto who caught her. "Himawari!" yelled Boruto shaking her lightly, he saw her Byakugan retract to her original eyes but she didn't open them. "Settle down Boruto, all she did was knock Himawari unconcious, her battle isn't with her but us." Kina stared at them and didn't say anything at all, Boruto laid Himawari on the ground, his eyes were fixated on how fast Kina was, he seen her speed at max, he knew she was fast enough to dodge his Dad in his nine tailed chakra sage mode easily. "Me next." said Boruto forming a rasengon and rushed towards Kina, Kina didn't hesitate as she rushed towards Boruto just as he brought his hand forth and delivered a direct hit to her stomach. Kina flew back and hit the wall pretty hard, she stayed down for a bit before standing up and brushed it off as if it was something.

Boruto grinned and looked to his clone "All right, a direct hit!" said Boruto, "If we keep this up, we'll have her beaten in no time!" said his clone high fiving him. Boruto and his clone charged up another Rasengon but this one was a bit different, it was his teleporting Rasengon! Mitsuki watched as Kina stood there and walked towards Boruto, Boruto laughed to himself "A human can only take so many Rasengons before being seriously injured Kina." said Boruto walking to her, "I suggest you give up and walk away while you still can you know!" said his clone standing behind him. Kina closed her eyes as Boruto disappeared, he vanished from in front of her and appeared behind her, ready to hit her with the strike. "It's over!" yelled Boruto hitting her with a direct hit yet again. Mitsuki stood there watching Boruto battle Kina, she wasn't attacking him yet but she was still unharmed. "That's a cool technique." said Kina opening her right hand, as a pink Rasengan formed in her hand. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow it." Boruto widened his eyes in complete shock "Hey! Why'd you change the color of my Rasengan? and how can you easily master it on the first time you know?!" said Boruto and his clone disappeared. Kina put her hand to her lips "This isn't any Rasengon.. this is my personal Rasengon.. I call it Ruby Sphere." Boruto shrugged and took a step back "So?" Kina dashed past Boruto and appeared behind his clone "You want to know what's so special about my Ruby Sphere Boruto?" asked Kina hitting his clone with it extremely hard. Boruto's clone vanished instantly on impact, Boruto blinked "What's so-" he stopped talking when he felt a sharp pain go through his body.

Boruto held his stomach and fell to his knees "O-Ouch! What the hell is this?! How can i feel the pain when you hit my clone you know?!" yelled Boruto, Kina smiled with her eyes closed and walked over to him "It's because it's no ordinary Rasengon Boruto." she kicked Boruto in his side extremely hard, Boruto quickly caught her foot and yanked it only for her to kick him in the face which sent him sliding across the floor. Boruto breathed heavily as he sat up on the ground "Mitsuki! Fight her!" yelled Boruto standing up slowly with his right eye closed. Kina glanced over at Mitsuki as he fell to the ground on his back. "Ow.." said Mitsuki, Boruto gritted his teeth "What the hell happened to you?! You didn't even fight her!" Mitsuki closed his eyes and thought on it a bit, he realized the needle wasn't an ordinary needle but a paralyse needle. He opened his eyes and smiled slightly "I see.. so that's how she did it.. Kina clearly has a lot of tricks up her sleeve.." Himawari moved slightly and opened her eyes, she sat up and rubbed her head slightly and winced in pain when she touched it. "Ow.." said Himawari glancing over at Sarada who had gotten up at the time but she didn't say anything. Himawari looked over at Boruto and activated her Byakugan, she saw his chakra network was still flowing at a slower pace, almost as if his chakra had been completely drained, her eyes darted over to Mitsuki and he was paralysed. "What the..." said Himawari, she was about to stand up when she heard something swoop down by her, she looked up and saw it was Kina "Stay down" said Kina. Himawari gritted her teeth, she saw Sarada banging against something with her fist but whatever it was, it didn't break. Boruto finally let his stomach go just as he saw Trayvon Nimakaze land in front of him.

Boruto panted heavily as he charged up his Rasengon ready to attack at any given time. "Kina" said Trayvon sprouting his gray angel wings out his back. "What do you think you're doing?" Kina stared at him not sure who he was "My job. Now if yuo excuse me, I have to finish." Sarada finally broke free of the chain and jumped up in the air and dashed to Kina's direction. Trayvon saw Sarada coming, he snapped his fingers as the barrier broke. Kina stared at Sarada, Sarada frowned at Kina with anger in her eyes and brought her fist forth just as Trayvon and Kina both disappeared in the blink of an eye. Sarada hit the ground with a loud thud sound. Boruto looked over at Himawari as she stood up with Mitsuki who had managed to take a pill somehow to counter the drug. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata all appeared around them. Hinata sighed relived "They're okay." said Hinata, Naruto nodded and laughed a little "Well I guess we have him to thank, huh?" said Naruto. Sakura nodded her head yes. Sasuke didn't say anything he watched as Himawari and Mitsuki walked over to them, a bit beaten up but fine. Sarada looked at Boruto "Are you okay?" asked Sarada, Boruto laughed to himself and nodded "I think I should be asking you that Sarada." said Boruto standing next to her. Sarada nodded her head yes "I'm a bit bummed out I didn't get a chance to fight her though, she seemed strong." said Sarada pouting playfully. Boruto laughed "She wasn't that strong.." Sarada rolled her eyes and slapped his cheek lightly "Whatever I'm just glad-" she was cut-off by Boruto, he grabbed her arm carefully and pulled her forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Sarada blushed crazily and closed her eyes as she kissed him back, the kiss seemed to last for an hour but it only lasted for five minutes. Sarada looked down for a bit "Th-That was sweet and nice.." Boruto was blushing as well and agreed with her. "Sarada listen.." she nodded "Yes?" Boruto gently held her hands "I want you to know.. every since we first met.. I've been in love with you..for a really..really long time. And I was wondering if we can.." his voice trailed off a bit as he looked at her. Sarada stared at him even more red "I-I've always liked you too.. and I-I umm was wondering if you would.." her eyes darted over to Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura smiled and gave her a thumbs up, Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his back to them. She looked back at Boruto "If you'd be my boyfriend?" Boruto laughed a little and nodded "Of course! I'd love to be your boyfriend Sarada, only if you'll be my girl friend." Sarada played with his hands "I will.. as long as you promise to protect me." "I promise i'll always protect you Sarada." Sarada and Boruto both smiled at one another. "Soo.." she began "What now?" Boruto looked in her eyes "I don't know.. but we're done here." They both turned and looked at You as they hugged close together "Thanks for sticking around with us." said Boruto "It was fun having you guys here." Sarada giggled and pressed her head on his shoulder some. "I want to say thank you for keeping us going through this whole thing." they broke apart and walked to the others while holding hands. Sarada leaned over to Boruto and kissed him again "This..is the final chapter.." said Sarada breaking the kiss, Boruto nodded "Maybe we'll get a sequeal." said Boruto rubbing her cheek

 **The End**

 **Kawaii's Room**

I hit the upload button the fanfiction giggling and spinnig around in my chair. "Kawaii girl, you are a genius!" I stoppd spinning when I heard my phone ding, i quickly grabbed it and saw it was a message from William on messenger again. I entered my code and read the message 'Did you like the fight scene? Was it too long or naw?' I smiled to myself and replied "Nope, it's shorter than the long version so we're good. Thanks for the help on this. Maybe we can do another one together?" i sent it, he replied 'Only time will tell.' I put my phone down on my dresser, I leaned over on my desk staring at the computer screen. "I see you my lovely friends, did the ending disappoint you? Sorry I tried my best hehe." i patted my head some as the 3d blue F appeared on my screen, i hummed as my room started fading out of the readers view.


End file.
